How Do You Love Someone?
by Wrayth-Pariah
Summary: Jack had been alone until he became a Guardian. But he hadn't realized there were others like him. Invisible, and a bit closed off to the world. And a particular mischievous Immortal who guarded Autumn, holds the key to opening those hearts closed in fear. But Fey isn't sure of herself and her own locked heart.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

(Hey! I recently saw the movie and fell in love. And this just wouldn't leave me alone. For those following me for my Wolf's Rain fic, I'm working on it. I saw the anime ages ago almost 14 years ago and loved it. But it made me cray for an hour after the end. So I'm finding it tough to hop back into the story. ANYWAY. Enough with my chattering, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! Plus this is Jack OC. I'm gonna try to make this slow and if it's too painful for you guys I don't care. They will get there when I want them too.

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 1 - **_A New Beginning_

It was the mirth in the children's eyes that had given her the only idea she could think of. The heat was coming to close. The twins didn't  
see the flames arching over the door. It was a game to them. They had taken her joke, something only mentioned in words with no intention  
behind them, and made it literal. The four kids that she kept watch over, the little things she adored as they fluttered around her during  
her pranks around town, had set fire to the crotched old man's house. The older two had rushed out just in time for her to dash in only to  
find the younger pair giggling and surrounded by flames. She had glimpsed the aged wooden beam on the ceiling as it stated to sag and one  
side had crashed through the back door; the entrance way had just barely supported the heavy log of the old hut. And the damaged  
center had sagged inward starting to split and quickly she used the farming scythe she had made a habit of carring around three years ago  
to brace the center of the beam. Both objects groaned, one under the weight of the other and the twins, only 6 years of age, hadn't  
stopped their fit of giggles. And this was because they thought it was a prank. A prank. And it had been her words that had led  
them to it. Now her words could fix this.

"Mia! Milo! Let's try another prank." that had the children's attention. Brown eyes, sparkling in the fire. had lit upon her and she  
pulled her cloak free from her shoulders. Drawing them close to the door, which groaned under the stress of holding up the ceiling beam,  
she pulled the cloak around them and they clutched at it curiously. She hardly ever took it off.

"You need to tackle Archer and Devin. Knock them into the snow for leaving you here, okay?On my count..." She had held up her hand  
showing off her five digits. The twins looked excited as she began ticking off the fingers and they rushed to the door.

"2, 1, now!" and they were out, rolling in the snow. Her cloak had dropped just outside the burning building. The floor under her was  
catching and the flames licked up the walls, consuming everything they could. There came a massive groan from the thick log above her head,  
the scythe cracked and finally shattered. The last thing she saw was the children's laughing turn to horror and then blinding pain pulled  
her vision from her.

_'They are safe now.'_ The darkness swirled around her mixing with the tones of the flames around her. Those colors were fading fast.

_'I saved them. I just wish, I could have watched them grow up. Never had I felt like this before. I don't... I don't wanna die. I want to _  
_live on. For them, if not for myself. I must... hang on. It hurts. I must ... remember who I am. My name... is ...my name is...is...I _  
_can't remember...'_

And the world faded into nothing. No more pain. No more colors, And no more mischief.

"Hello child. I'm the Man in the Moon. And I have a proposition for you. All you must do, is accept."

_'I do...'_

* * *

(Hey. I'm not going to talk much but I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. . Love you all)


	2. Chapter 2: Snow White?

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! Plus this is Jack OC. So people have been warned. If you complain, I'm just gonna ignore you.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 2 -**_Snow White?_

It was Autumn and Jack had decided to drop by in the little town that held one of his biggest believers. Jaimie lived in Burgess and he had been excited to show the winter spirit his Halloween costume. Jack normally didn't show up until mid November, but he couldn't bring himself to ignore the boy. So here he was watching seven year old pull on a blue hoodie over his brown trousers and pick up a large stick. It wasn't shaped like Jacks' but the boy seemed proud of it anyway. He twirled and Jack admired the outfit. Jaimie was going out as Jack Frost. But he was missing his white wig, which he mother would put on him when he was ready and the frost on his hoodie. Jack was willing to offer up a bit of the latter for the boy as his sister hopped up and down the hallway. Bunny was taking his time getting there and boy; would he get a kick out of it. Sophie was dressed in pink bunny rabbit footsie pajamas and was holding an Easter basket with a pair of plastic eggs nestled into the colorful plastic straw lining the basket. She was adorable.

Deciding to wait outside for Jaimie and Sophie to finish getting ready, Jack leaned against the fence.

"You're already here Frostbite?" the gruff Australian voice asked from behind him and Jack dropped his arms from the painted wood to look over the large rabbit.

"Nice to see you to Kangaroo" he laughed. Bunnymund had wanted to see Sophie's costume after Jack had told him she was gonna be the Easter Bunny for Halloween. He just hadn't told the rabbit she was a pink one with fake eggs and a Halloween bucket. The Rabbit's reaction was to called her adorable and pat her on the head as Jaimie escorted her out to start their Halloween fun.

Jack never bothered to see what the hype was over Halloween but he was starting to see it. Children ran around the place, mothers and fathers chasing after them in worry. Cowboys, princesses, aliens, animals, dinosaurs, and cartoon characters were prominent among the small ones. A tooth fairy past him with a toothbrush in her mouth as her mother held her hand. Some older kids tossed toilet paper and eggs at houses that didn't give out candy.

Three hours and two full pails of candy later, Jaimie and Sophie headed home, thanking the two Guardians for joining them on the quest for candy. Jack was given a handful of candy while Bunny had gotten a bunch of Snickers bars. Bunnymund had left quickly enough. But Jack waited to make sure the kids were fine and safe. It wasn't until he was ready to leave did he notice the dark figure dart across the street, fallen leaves picking up and swirling in it's wake as the handful of last minute Trick' or' Treaters finished their rounds. It couldn't be Pitch, could it? The being had hid itself on a roof behind a chimney and with a quiet snicker, Jack froze the surface of the roof.

A squeal erupted.

A very unmanly squeal.

The person slipped halfway down the angled roof only to succeed in their scrambling for leverage. The first thing he noticed was that this person had shocking silver hair streaked with black. The second was that their skirt had caught on an odd shingle and lifted enough to show off black lace and pale thighs that definitely didn't belong to the Nightmare King. A soft voice cursed her luck and with a bit of wiggling, her skirt was lowered again, not by much however. Jack felt his face heat up as he averted his eyes from the dark stocking and white skin that displayed long legs and a corset laced up the front in purple ribbon. As she refound her footing, golden orbs caught his blue ones.

"Nope. Not happening Snow White. I heard about Easter Sunday" and she hopped from the roof to the ground. She didn't seem to be interested in him as she lifted her hand and a scythe formed in her open palm. Raising his staff, Jack watched her swing the weapon and a ball of power bounced off it to hit the house nearby. A scream erupted from the building as the lights flickered out and the girl chuckled.

"Works every time" Jack wasn't sure if he found it funny or should yell at her when her comment clicked in his head.

"Snow White? Really? And what did you do to the person in that house?" He had lost some of his anger at the playful new title given to him. It didn't seem like she was attempting to insult him.

"Yeah. Your hair is white. Like snow. And I just gave her a fright by shutting off the lights. She had the gall to yell at a 4 year old that rang her bell earlier. She had no Treats but I had a Trick. Better watchout Frost, You might hold the record for Saint Nick's Naughty List but I'm a very close second." Her words were laced with laughter and an accent was present though Jack wasn't sure where he had heard it before.

"You know North?"

"Yeah. I meet every one at least once every year. Just not you. Not til now." She swung her weapon again and another scream erupted from a block over.

"Next time have candy jerk. Plastic crosses aren't appropriate for Halloween" She snipped as she began walking down the street. Jack skipped after her. He took a moment to appreciate the short skirt and somewhat revealing clothes before addressing her again.

"How come I've never heard of you?"

"How come you bother every other holiday except mine?" she shot back and he almost stumbled back from the rapid reply. It was true. 4th of July was a bit too hot for him to interrupt but many others have been bothered by him. So far, he had interrupted Valentine's Day, Easter, St. Patrick's Day, Thanksgiving, May day, and even Mother's Day. But he hadn't bothered Halloween. Never. She launched another ball at a teenager and a shiver ran up his spine and he spun around, almost paranoid like and dashed off to his home. She laughed when a child dressed as a dinosaur made the freaked teen scream and trip. Even Jack got a laugh out it.

Something small and dark fluttered into her shoulder and she caught it before it could fall. Tiny wings fluttered as the critter chirped to her. Nodding in response, she had turned to take off, scythe disappearing from her hand. Wings lifted from her slender back and flared. Pausing, she glanced back at Jack.

"Sorry to cut the interrogation short but duty calls" Strong wings beat as she lifted off the ground and Jack yelled after her for her name. She hesitated and a soft Autumn wind carried her answer to him.

"My name...is...Fey."

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. . Love you all)


	3. Chapter 3: Bad News

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! FYI the message at the bottom of the page will not change. I like hearing reviews people.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 3 _-_**_Bad News__  
_

It was only two days of seeing Fey's little critters scurry about without a trace of their master that Jack got too curious for his own good. Without the girl there to answer his questions, there was only one place to go.

"North! Are you here?!" Jack called as he sauntered into the jolly man's Workshop. The Yeti's barely gave him a glance as they picked up the pace of their toy making. It was only moments before Mr. Naughty and Nice crushed Jack in a bear of a hug.

"Good to see you Jack," North's thickly accented voice droned as Jack was placed back on the floor, "What a surprise. You want cookies?" he asked as a little elf spat a half eaten chocolate cookie back onto the plate. At least, Jack hoped that wsa a cookie.

"No thanks. But I have a few questions if you could answer them... I met a spirit named Fey..." Jack's voice was drowned out as North laughed.

"Have I met Fey. She is tricky one, but nice at heart. She would be rival on my list if it weren't for her duty"

"Duty? She's a Guardian?" That was surprising.

"Oh no, no, no. She's not a Guardian. The Man in the Moon never called for her. But he created her, just like you. I suppose, if she were to be come a Guardian, she would be the Guardian of Fantasy and Imagination. She is the one who normally stands between Pitch and the children. Without Imagination, there wouldn't be dreams, no fantasies means no believing. She stops the nightmares for Sandy to bring in the dreams." Tooth had fluttered up from seemingly nowhere while Sandy woke from his nap, floating next to a posh red sofa that faced the fire place.

"In all honesty, Mate, we were surprised it was you and not her the Man in the Moon choose as to be a guardian. I guess he figured that she wasn't ready after what happened to the immortal before her." Tooth shushed Bunnymund and motioned to the couch and Sandy gave a thumbs up. The rabbit sighed and went on with a slightly hushed tone.

"Pitch and Darkness had destroyed him entirely. Then Cupid and Gold the Leprechaun helped lock away Darkness and Pitch a little over 300 years ago. She was made into the new Halloween and Autumn spirit and you became the Winter spirit at that time" Jack had only mildly listened to the kangaroo and stepped up besides Sandman to glimpse a figure sleeping on the couch. The girl in question was snoozing away under Sandy's watch. From the symbols over the dream spirit's head, she hasn't slept in her own home for the last two weeks, choosing anywhere else. Jack crouched beside her and looked over the black streaks in her hair and with her back to him, he noticed something there, just barely visible under the straps of her clothes. A scar. A fresh one at that.

"Was she injured?" he asked, it wasn't aimed at anyone in particular, just him thinking out loud when North pulled him away and Tooth shifted the strap to show off the thick ropey mark underneath that marred her snowy white skin.

"What is that?!" North's shout woke Fey and she scrambled to get up and put some space between her and the source of the noise. Panting from the shock she shook like a leave in a storm with slight tears in her eyes. North immediately looked sheepish and muttered a quick apology as she struggled to regain herself. Bunnymund patted her on the head and she simply dropped her gaze to the floor, a hand lifting to her face to hide her eyes. She was nothing like the girl from yesterday, happy and playing pranks on mean old people. This one seemed more fragile and breakable.

"You were hurt Sheila?" A nod answered the rabbit.

"By who?" Jack spoke up and Bunnymund gave him a questioning look that quickly darkened to one of warning. He had only met her for an hour or so before and already he wanted to help. But she might not want it.

She spoke, giving him an answer. But it was an answer no one wanted to hear.

"Darkness."

...

...

"DARKNESS!?" came the combined shout of the older Guardians. Jack just gave a wince at the noise and stepped closer to Fey as Bunny followed North, Tooth, and Sandy to the globe. Not a single light was fading. And that only added to their paranoia. A rush questions bounced back and forth between them. Were was he? Was he really free? What about Pitch? What about Fey's back?

Fey in particular didn't seem interested in the panicked Guardians. She seemed more interested in Jack.

"Why aren't you worried Snowy?" she asked softly and Bunny, who was closest to them snorted and chuckled the new nickname before North called his attention back.

"Never even heard of him til now. I'll worry when I meet the guy" Jack responded, leaning on his staff with a grin and she giggled at his lack of concern.

"Three of the Imortals fighting him didn't make it and had to be replaced. The current Cupid died by arrow, The Leprechaun tripped over a pot and broke his neck. And I..." she cut off and her slight smile faded. Jack hesitated before leaning forward with his staff and gaining her golden gaze. It was warm if not a bit sad. So unlike the icy malice glare of Pitch.

"I died in a burning building." That knowledge kind of shocked him. He kind of expected a less brutal end for her. Like drowning. Like him. But before Jack could respond, North picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder loudly announcing that she would take turns being with every Guardian until Darkness comes out. But first Tooth was gonna examine her back.

"But I need to work! I need to watch over the kids!" Fey demanded and smacked a fist on North's back. "Without me, you would lose them to Pitch or Darkness again" and that had North almost dropping her. She was , Sandy and himself were too busy at all hours to follow her around on her job. Jack had offered up his assistance and Bunny tossed up his paw as well.

"Can't be letting the teens spend all the time together alone."

That meddlesome Easter Kangaroo.

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. . Love you all)


	4. Chapter 4: Their Pasts

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! FYI the message at the bottom of the page will not change. I like hearing reviews people.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 4 _-_**_Their Pasts  
_

Fey was now standing between Jack and Bunny waiting for the rabbit to open his tunnel so they could leave. Tooth had stated that the scar would heal over and fade in two days or so and the girl didn't seem bothered by it. Bunnymund tapped his foot and the hole opened up, Fey sprouted her wings, they looked like a bat to Jack, and dove in after the rabbit with Jack pulling up the rear. Not that he minded. He got a good look at the swiviling tail tufted with spread out black feathers that shimmered purple in the light. It swiveled with her motions from where the base hid under her skirt.

'She could wear a slightly longer skirt next time' he stated as violet lace appeared at a particularly tight corner. Fey laughed as she attempted to race Bunny, but her wings clipped the sides of the tunnels when she tried to pass him. Instead she opted to look back for Jack and grinned when she spotted him. With a lash of that tail of hers, she slowed a bit to glide above him and Jack merely crossed his arms behind his head and rolled over into a reclined postion.

"You're quite slow Snow White. You growing old?" she laughed as Bunny tripped up in laughter at her other nickname for Jack and was soon over taken by the to teens. He quickly caught up though.

"I don't think he's that old yet Sheila. I think he was enjoying the view." At Fey's quizzical look, Bunnymund spelled it out for her.

"You should wear shorts if you intend to fly with a skirt on mate." At those words Fey growled and flicked her tail, hitting Jack in the chest and bouncing him off the ceiling. He couldn't recover before he crashed down on top of the rabbit and curses were loudly shouted in the tunnels. Jack got pissed when Bunnymund called him Snow White and was in return given the new nickname Cotton Ball. They were close to the end of the tunnel anyway but it didn't stop the argument from finishing.

Fey had immediately take off into the sky to hover where dozens of her small critters, Imps, as Jack found out and started redirecting them. Being unable to fly without assistance, Bunnymund took to a rooftop while Jack joined Fey and was even greeted by her Imps. One landed on a palm he held out for it and he got a good look at it.

Imps weren't ugly. Not like the stories say. These were more like fairies with dark skin, gold eyes, and bat wings. Their arms and legs were long and spindly, almost spider like but they held a sort of strength to one was watching him as closely as he was watching her. It had to be a her as it wore a small dress that appeared to woven from spider thread and she had long white hair white a male one Fey was currently talking to had short white hair and pants. When she noticed his stare, Fey smiled and motioned to the imp on his palm.

"She is yours Jack. She is the imp that represents your imagination. Your dreams. Your wishes... Normally you wouldn't be allowed to see her. But now that know what my imps are, I suppose its not important anymore. She has been around for the same 300 years as you and I"

"I'm gonna ask you a stupid question. Why did you become an immortal?" Fey's gold eyes closed as Jack's imp fluttered up to pinch him on the nose. Apparently it was a stupid question and Fey hadn't answered yet. He want to apologize.

"I'm so-"

"I saved two children from the fire that night." He was cut off when she hurriedly told him her tale. "I was 17 and I cared for the four children in the village. I used to love playing pranks and creating things. I encouraged the kids to get imaginative. But one night after the oldest man in the village made the children cry, I stupidly made a joke about setting the tail of his cloak on fire." She took a deep breathe. Jack knew the worst was to come. "They thought I meant it. They took it upon themselves to carry out my words. The older two lit the fire and then ran to watch it burn but the twins stayed. They didn't realize that those pretty flames could kill. The ceiling was falling in and I used my scythe to brace it. Wrapping them in my cloak so the flames at the door didn't hurt them I had them tackle the older kids outside as a prank. They were safe and the scythe broke, the ceiling fell, and I was crushed. It was painful and slow and then I woke up as what I am now." she sighed and appeared as though a terrible burden had been lifted from her shoulders as she let Jack lead her back to the ground and Bunnymund.

"I heard from Tooth that you drowned under the ice after saving your sister with a game. I'm glad you saved her, but I'm sorry you had to die to do it" Jack shook his head and grinned at her.

"It's fine. I'm the Guardian of Fun now. I'm over it" But she shook her head.

"I'm not normally a sad sap like I am right now. I've just been pulled to my emotional limit lately. I mean, just four days ago I almost had my wing ripped off. Now I'm healing and even shared a few jokes with you and Cotton Head here" She had giggled at Bunnymund's outraged yell at her but he only threatened Jack.

**"I hope I'm not disturbing anything"**

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. . Love you all)


	5. Chapter 5: The Darkness

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! I LOVE you people. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. If you got suggestions, don't be afraid to pass them forward. The story is just kind of chugging itself along here. I'm actually quite surprised Darkness choose to show up so soon. Holy smokes! 709 words in this chapter! Darkness shortened this chapter. I thought it was longer than this.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 5 _-_**_The Darkness  
_

**"I'm interrupting, right?"**Jack had spun on his heel, swinging his staff up to face the source of the deep voice. It hadn't been just deep, but dark and silky with an edge that could cut. The lower half of the being was partly hidden in shadows but what he saw made Pitch look like a teddy had large horns lifting from his skull and broad chest that was displayed through a tattered silk cloak. His eyes and nails glowed sickly green as he plucked one the Imps from the air. The lower half wasn't visible beyond the tossed a boomerang but it harmlessly pasted through the beast who tossed his head back and laughed.

**"How entertaining. You've made new friends, my pet"**Those eyes burned as they narrowed at the girl behind Jack. Giving a glance back, he saw her slightly crouched, her wings flared, scythe drawn back in threat with her tail lashing angrily.

**"You wound me-"**

"I WISH!"

**"You know that toothpick won't work on me. If it had, you wouldn't have almost lost your wings to me."**Fey dropped lower and growled. So Darkness had gotten to her. It was why she feared being alone in her own home. It was why she had a healing scar on her back. And it irritated Jack to no end. Swinging his staff, he launched an icicle at Darkness. It met its end against the brick wall behind him after phasing through his chest.

"You're wasting your strength Frost. That's a shade. He isn't really here. The shade has no power" Fey muttered and stood a little straighter. Jack and Bunny followed her lead. Darkness smiled darkly and swept out his arm. A shadow snaked across the ground to punch Jack in the chest, launching him into the air. He landed hard with Bunny landing a foot behind him, both breathless. Fey screamed and was tossed like a rag doll just as he lifted his head. He rolled onto his back just in time for her to land on him sideways. From Bunnymund's grunt, he got hit by her foot.

"My bad," came Fey's pained voice. "Shades shouldn't have power like that." Her crumpled wings fluttered at an awkward angle and melted into her back, shedding a few feathers. Wait, feathers? Turned out her wings had feathers despite their bat-like make. Darkness's shade moved a bit more into the light, showing off his muscular goat shaped legs and massive cloven hooves.

**"I regret not being able to stay but I must go. I will see you soon, my pet."** Darkness chuckled and faded away. Bunny made it to his feet first and stood over the teens while he surveyed the area. Jack could have told him it was clear but Fey's elbow nudged his bruised ribs as they struggled to untangle themselves. In hopes of avoiding more injury, Jack grasped her waist and repositioned her so he could sit up. She fell into his lap with her legs sprawled on either side of him as she tugged his hoodie to stop from falling backwards. Bunny laughed at how red their faces got when he asked if Jack found his new jolly. Jack's staff and the handle of Fey's scythe smacked the rabbit on the head as they scrambled away from each other.

"Need some help friends?" Bunnymund flinched and groaned at the new voice.

"Shit. It's Cupid."

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	6. Chapter 6: For Few Answers More

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! I LOVE you people soooo much! Anyway, here we have Cupid and his stupid puffy fluff lovey shit. Enjoy the seriousness and Next chapter we get to go over some of Fey's more memorable Pranks.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 6 _- _**_For a Few Answers More__  
_

"That is quite the problem." Currently the Guardians had all gathered in Cupid's love-shack. With all the pastel pinks, blue and purples Jack began to feel clustered and itchy. He wanted to get out of there. Fey also seemed to be having problems as a plush, pink, heart-shaped cloud bounced off her head. Taking a swat at it didn't remove it from above her so her scythe took it down and it shattered into a dozen little candy-hearts. Cupid gave her an annoyed look and muttered something to Sandy. Within seconds Fey was out like a light. Jack spoke up a bit irritatedly.

"Was that really called for?" It was almost as bad as the time he was shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal. Cupid glared at him.

"Yes. It was. She can't know of what I did. Or rather, what MiM asked me to do to her." Now this shut him up. It also gained the attention of the others.

"What was it, mate?"

"My job is to normally reopen peoples hearts for love to set in. I find their true love. MiM asked me to lock the dear's heart up. She's got a soft spot for kids and her Imps but that's caring, not love. The emotions of protectiveness, love and peace that filled her when she sacrificed herself, I locked away. It's also the root of her power. She's like a child right now in that she can walk but doesn't know that running or climbing is an option. It's all she's known for the past 300 years"

Cupid clasped his fingers and aimed his sad pink eyes in Tooth's direction and gave her a slightly flirty grin that erased the sorrow from his face. The female Guardian had blushed in return. Sandy shifted in his seat, gaining North, Bunny and Jack's attention. Above his head, sand pooled into the shape of a cage with a heart in it and then a heart breaking.

"Wait, Sheila can't fall in love?" Bunnymund's question saddened the group until Cupid shook his head.

"It's not that she can't. She needs to find her soul-mate before she can fall in love. And that's one of the two ways to unlock her powers."

"What's the other way?" Jack dreaded the answer to this as he swiveled his crooked staff in small circles. Cupid gave a pained noise.

"I regret the only other way to unlock her powers, is to break her. Someone must shatter her so completely that she looses all will. She would fade and die not long after." Stunned silence filled the fluffy pink room with only the soft sound of Fey's breathing to break the silence. Finally North spoke up.

"But this does not explain why Darkness wants her. Why is he after her?" And Cupid shifted, the arrows on his back clanking as he adjusted his toga twice before offering an answer.

"I know the answer to that too. While Pitch Black had wanted the world to stop believing. Had wanted Fear to be the only remaining emotion. Darkness spawned Pitch. Now, Darkness wants to end the world completely. To do that, he has to bring an end to Creation. Without creation to birth new things, the world would die just like an Immortal without a purpose would" Cupid took a deep breath and ran his pink tipped fingers through his neatly trimmed blue hair.

"Fey doesn't just guard Imagination. She_ IS_ Creation."

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	7. Chapter 7: Past Exploits

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! _**OPINION NEEDED PEOPLE!**_ Her pranks. They get better as you find out more about her. She was knocked out and emotional up til now. **Should I send her on a downward spiral or I should I let her and Jack get closer first?** I need those reviews with your opinion withing the next two chapters so I can start figuring things out.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 7 _- _**_Past Exploits  
_

"Or, she is the holder of the power, at least." Cupid's pink eyes alighted on each Guardian before sliding towards the dozing girl. Fey had slipped in her seat and was now leaning against North who didn't seem to mind. Her salmon pink lips were parted and her long lashes brushed against her cheeks. Tooth played idly with her hair as they spoke about the girl who would never know the truth about herself.

That fact made Jack wish he could wake her up. She deserved to know. Just like he had deserved to know his own past. What had made him accept being a Guardian in the end.

"Shouldn't that stop Darkness? I mean-" Tooth was cut off quickly when Cupid leaned forward with his newest information.

"It _can_. But not as it is. She holds the power. But she can't control it. Think of her as the cord between the battery and the lamp. The battery; Creation as it were, can exist on it's own. But if someone; the lamp, wanted to use it, it would need a cord to channel the power." Cupid was given strange stares at the analogy but it was dropped quickly enough. Darkness was a threat. A big one. And if her power could be harnessed then they could win.

"But-"

"There's always a but, mate" Bunnymund groaned as Cupid continued.

There's a catch yes. Only the one to break my lock can use her power. And unless any of you are willing to torment her til she breaks, you have to find her soul-mate. It would be someone who can match her. Her playful spirit. And her fondness for jokes and pranks." Cupid chuckled. "You guys should know _all_ about the pranks."

Bunnymund snorted in remembrance of the long ago joke. While Sandy drew up pictures of cakes and eggs and Fey and his fellow Guardians.

"From Sandy's side, it seems more like a party then a prank" Jack laughed as he spun his staff and leaned it against his shoulder. The older Guardians burst out in noisy conversation at the topic.

"More then one prank Jack and it wasn't a party." - Bunny.

"Bunny is angry about time Fay painted eggs Halloween colors." -North. Jack released a chuckle at Bunny's expense.

"She ruined half my stock! Kids were crying cause the eggs were badly colored!" -Bunny again.

"And she pranked Tooth with hundreds of balloons filled with glitter and streamers. Those poor baby teeth had voices so high only dogs could hear 'em after those ballons popped and the helium got released. Plus all the glitter made a mess." -Bunny. Jack felt a bit sorry for the baby teeth here but it still sounded funny.

"She apologized after a few days when the commotion died down. She even had her Imps help me collect teeth for a bit. Besides the glitter was actually kind of pretty." -Tooth always seeing the brighter side of things.

"Then what about North. He got pranked twice. Once was a small cake with a balloon filled with glitter in it's center. It popped and exploded the cake when North cut into it and got icing and sparkles all over the place. It was in North's beard for days. His _beard_, mate." -Bunny again but North chuckled at the memory. Apparently she had brought another matching cake that was edible as an apology.

"And she did it again. She put fire crackers on the cake instead of candles and **YOU** were the one to light them North. They scared all the elves, the Yeti's dove for cover and you got cake in your face again!" - This time Jack had to laugh at Bunny's description. She sounded like the firecrackers she supposedly slipped into North's cake. To bad he hadn't met her before all this Darkness stuff tossed her off her game.

"She gave me bigger cake after. Said sorry for lighting beard on fire" North shrugged and the whole crowd burst into laughter. And Fey jolted awake, bleary eyed and sleepy still. They had woken her up twice now with their noise. The other time being at North's place. She had sleepily questioned about the noise and Tooth simply stated that they were laughing at some of her previous works. She had turned a soft red and muttered something about new pranks coming in the future.

"Can I help you plan a prank for the kangaroo?" Jack's excited question had Fey's gold eyes sparkling in delight. Bunny bitched about how he would have his revenge if Jack did help her.

"Sandman helped me the first time, you know."

The following silence only lasted a few seconds before Sandy realized she had just tossed him to the dogs. Bunny immediately hopped onto the subject as Fey slipped out from between North and Tooth to sit besides Jack.

"I was thinking maybe a glitter blizzard four days before Easter. I'm sure the Kids would love sparkly eggs. Even if they are a bit to girly for Bunny" And Jack wholly agreed with her, shaking her hand. A spark jumped between his palm and her's and they laughed at the static shock. Even if they didn't notice the knowing look a tired Cupid gave them.

"And so it begins."

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	8. Chapter 8: Snow and Beliefs

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! _**OPINION NOTED PEOPLE!**_ They will bond some. But either the next chapter or the chapter after, Darkness is gonna have his own chapter in his own domain and you guys will either love him or hate him. And sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy. And this will be the only update for today as I am going with my younger brother and two friends to see Rise of the Guardians again. I'm the only who has seen it in the group. Lol!)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 8 _- _**_Snow and Beliefs  
_

After that, Jack had only seen Fey once for a few minutes as she hurried past him to deal with nightmares the children were having. Tooth had taken her back to the Tooth Palace and from there, she was sent back and forth everyday between the guardians with a constant home. He couldn't keep up with her between the kids and the Guardians, and he actually started to wonder if she was trying to avoid him as he walked down the sunny main street of Burgess. A laugh drew his attention to the park where kids currently played his snow. And it wasn't a snowball fight without Jack.

The winter spirit quickly sprung into the battle and started a free for all even pulling a few slightly older kids into the fight when a 'stray snowball' hit them in the back. It was fun and the kids that could see him failed in their attempts to hit him. A swing of his staff brought more ammo for the kids and he scooped his own into his hand when his perfect snowball hit the ground and broke. Snow stuck to the hair on the back of his head. Jack spun on his heel and was quickly pelted on the forehead with another snowball. No kid had aim that good.

Fey was kneeling on the edge of the frozen fountain. Her imps weren't in attendance so he had feeling she wasn't working. With a snort he tapped his staff on the ground and the tree nearby dumped it's snow on her white and black hair. She gave a displeased sound and shook it off before glaring at him playfully.

"You, Snowy, are gonna pay for that."

"What about you? You started it." Fey looked slightly offended.

"Nope. The little rascal with the sled did it."

"Jaimie?" Jaimie had only Jack gotten body shots before. Turning Jack was pelted with a third ball of snow. Once again, the snow dropped of his matching white hair and Fey cracked up. She was very good at being a trickster. Instead of taking the time to make ammo, he leaped at the girl and she fell backwards in shock as they landed into a snow drift. Together the wrestled and only stopped when Jaimie called his name. Both immortals had looked in the boy's direction before returning their attention to each other. Fey was pinned under him with her hair fading into the snow and frost had formed on her top and the edges of her skirt. What caught him off guard were the gold eyes, cat like, and shining in mirth.

"Jack!" Jaimie had called for a third time, "Where are you Jack?" The white haired boy stood and lifted Fey from the snow as he did. Brown haired Jaimie had jogged over laughed as he told Jack about the fun he was missing while rolling in the snow by himself. A glance at Fey showed the slight sorrow in her face at the boy's inability to see her. But it was quickly wiped clean as her attention fell on Jack.

"I'm glad to see you're the one who holds his nightmares at bay. He dreams of having fun with you every day and he hasn't been afraid since" her fingers passed through the boys hair as she made to ruffle his hair. Jack spoke up.

"Hey Jaimie. Do you know there is a spirit of Halloween who likes to play pranks on adults?" his question shocked Fey and Jaimie gave him a strange look.

"I never heard of a Halloween spirit."

"Well buddy, she's real and she's standing right next to me. She keeps kids like you safe at night" Jack laughed at the boy's confusion and requested her close his eyes and believe.

"Hey Jack? What are you doing?" Fey's voice slightly cracked. It looked like she might cry. She probably would if this didn't work.

"Was that her Jack?" Jaimie heard her. But he still had his eyes closed. Fey knelt before the boy and gently reached out to touch his hair once more. This time her fingers came into contact with the boy's mop of snow soaked locks.

"H-hi Jaimie. I'm Fey" she still sounded like she wanted to cry. Jack crouched beside her and placed a hand at her back.

"You're pretty." Jaimie had finally opened his eyes and saw her. Her first believer. And it was thanks to Jack. Fey hugged the pale boy before holding out a hand to the child before them. Jaimie hugged her after she admitted she was the one who pranked the old woman that yelled at him whenever she could get away with it. After a moment of questions and short answers, Jaimie ran back to his friends, probably to brag about knowing another spirit before they did. Fey stood with Jack's hand as assistance and gave him a second hug.

"Thanks Jack. I never thought that a child would see me. But you got him to believe just by telling him about me." She had muttered in the blue sweatshirt as Jack hesitantly returned the hug.

"Its nice to be believed in. Even if it's only one child." Jack admitted to her and she nodded before pulling away.

"I thought you were busy lately" Fey looked a bit embarrassed as she replied.

"I was. But then North figured that Darkness was trying to tire me out and demanded I stop. So Bunny took over commanding my imps for a while." she laughed, cheeks still tinted pink. Bunny and little dark fairies were a little hard to put together. They didn't match up at all.

Not long after, when it started to get dark, a baby tooth stopped by to fetch her for North. It was his turn apparently and he enjoyed her being around. It was probably like having a daughter to him. Just like how he always seemed father-like to Jack. In some way, Jack wondered why she never stayed with him. He had a home he had formed over the years in the stone cliff next to his lake. Sure it wasn't North's Workshop or Bunnymund's Warren but it was home. He would ask North about that later.

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	9. Chapter 9: Enter the Dark

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! _**SHORT!** _ This Chapter is sooooo freaking short. Screw you Darkness! I couldn't let you show off any longer without giving away the whole story. I'm sorry people. But I felt the Darkness needed _something_ to showcase his evil side. Worse the Pitch! Da Da Dum! **ALSO! Don't be afraid to review or PM me.** I'm open to opinions and suggestions.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 9 _- _**_Enter the Dark  
_

Shadowed creatures scattered as their lord made his way to the large throne built of black steel and curling horns from enemies long since passed. Heavy cloth formed a thick seat for it's occupant. But the dark lord had been long since tired of sitting in it's comfort. It was time for him to rise to the surface.

**"Pitch, as always, was a failure to ready the world for my arrival. The children believe and dream of their fickle futures."**Claws tapped the arm of the throne in thought. A darkling crawled forth spindly legs inching forward like a tormented insect only to be caught by those merciless talons. Glowing eyes observed the struggling creature.

**"I need the girl"** He despised the thought of 'needing' her.** "I must either claim her for her power or rid her completely from this world. It would take time to break her but then, either way, those pesky Guardians are in my way."**

The darkling squealed in a voice similar to nails on a chalkboard as he was crushed between strong fingers. The creature was tossed to a corner where a larger darkling took to eating it. Darkness would just have to bide his time and see which would be more preferable.

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	10. Chapter 10: Learning to Dance

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer this time. They should start getting steadily longer from now on. And there WILL be a few twists tossed in that will make you repeat the sentence just to make sure you heard it right. Though, the shorter chapters are easier to leave with cliff-hangers. What do you think? Should I keep my cliffies or should I just get the hell on with the story. And Remember that the story is M-Rated for a reason. The Fluff will get stronger! **Remember****! Don't be afraid to review or PM me.** I'm open to opinions and suggestions. OH YEAH! If someone does fanart of Fay with Jack or Cupid or any of my future characters, I will post it up on my page with a character description. If I like it anyway. Can't put everybody's up.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 10 _- _**_Learning to Dance__  
_

North's Workshop was filled with buslte as the holiday drew near. The winter boy had come to find a certain Autumn spirit but had so far been unsuccessful. Walking down an empty hall, laughter and music lead Jack to a large room he hadn't bothered to enter before. Fay had asked North if she could borrow one the large, life-sized dolls and was currently dancing with enchanted toy. She had her hair pulled back into twin ponytails with silver bows and her normal outfit had been changed to a lush earthy green, short, dress with silver ribbons. Her head was tossed back as the doll spun her around and pulled her close.

"Autumn spirits love to dance Jack. They are the winds that laugh while the leaves dance around them." Cupid had almost drifted past him but had paused to see what had the boy standing outside of the room. Pink eyes met his blue eyes, somewhat amused with another emotion hidden under it.

"She is..." Jack left off as his trail of thought drifted back towards the door. Cupid chuckled quietly and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Join her, Jack. A living partner is better then a doll who only does as it's told." Jack glanced back at the cherub only to get pushed into the room. As he stumbled and caught himself, Cupid shut the door with enough force that the happy girl had spun around, letting the doll go. Without the contact the toy crumpled to the floor at the loss of magic.

"Snowy? What are you doing here?" He couldn't think of anything to say but said something all the same.

"You're a good dancer" Fay smiled at him even though his brain finally caught up to his mouth and he flushed.

"Do you dance?" she inquired as she placed a hand on the limp doll and it straightened it's self. It was a but shorter then her as she led it to a chair next to a table. Now that he looked, it was a library they were in with a new cd player providing her music.

"Not really. I'm not sure I could if I tried" Jack responded as he played with the cd player. It was playing some form of song that had a variety of instruments he couldn't name accompanying the singer.

"It's not hard once you get it down. I'll show you" she grasped his wrist and pulled him away from the table and chairs. Fay's fingers were warm. Not as hot as a human's nor any of the Guardians he knew, but she was a bit warmer then he was. He bumped into her when she turned around and took his hands. She swung his arms to the beat and he tried to pull away.

"Find the beat first Snow White. Its not hard." and he noticed her fingers tapping his palm in time to the music and after a moment he found it. Tough he couldn't find her rythym. He seemed to bump into her too often and had even stepped on her foot. But she just kept smiling.

"You're thinking too much. Don't copy me, let yourself out" It was another two song before he stopped knocking into her. And by the third, he was keeping up with her. The songs had suddenly changed from fun to soft and slow and he glared at the machine for stopping his fun. He didn't know how to dance to slow music now. Fay laughed at his antics and pulled his hands away from the cd player again.

"No touching." Jack found his arm around her and his right hand in hers.

"You step like this. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 ,1, 2, 3, 4" and she spun around to step back to him. He repeated her motions but when he started to spin she stopped him by grasping his hand and spinning around and back to him.

"You don't spin. You spin me instead." The song was over before they knew it and stopped all together, and Fay moved away from him to tend to the cd player. Jack watched her before glancing at his hands, still slightly warm from her body heat. Fay had restarted the music when Bunnymund entered the room. The moment he spotted her he strode over to her, ignoring Jack for the moment.

"You're with me for the night Sheila." He had stated and Jack crossed his arms, staff now back in his hand from where he had set it next to the cd player. If he was gonna speak up, he might as well do it now as North's form took up the doorway.

"Why not let her stay with me once in a while?" Jack had called their attention to him and North laughed.

"She has to stay where she can be hidden Jack. She can't be out in open for long" And Jack uncrossed his arms and leaned against his staff as he cast a glance in Fay's direction.

"I have a home. It might not be grand like the Workshop, the Palace or even the Warren, but it's very well hidden" Bunnymund started to speak when Fay beat him to it.

"I don't see a problem with it. If you guys didn't know about it, then what are the odds that someone who hasn't met Snowy, would know of it?" She was right and the other Guardians admitted that the idea seemed fine after she made her point.

Tonight, Fay would be staying in his home.

* * *

Songs used listed as Band-name of song

Kerli - Army of Love  
Roisin Murphy - Ramalama  
Little Boots - Remedy  
Breathe Carolina - Edge of Heaven  
JD Relic - Lucifer English Cover  
Owl City - Meteor Shower

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	11. Chapter 11: Pasts and Present

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! OK. This time I know I did something right. I'm sorry for apparently spelling Jamie's name wrong but I knew a guy who had it spelled Jaimie too so I just naturally took to that spelling. And I did read a few other stories and I thought it was a bit ridiculous how they fell in love from day one and even shared a dancing scene where Jack started it. I tried for a more natural scene since Jack seems more like the kind who wouldn't know how to dance but be great with jokes. I don't want Fay to be a Mary Sue though. So I'm doing a fail check. I'm gonna end up rewriting anything that has her seeming, well, immortal. Even to immortals...)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 11 _- _**_Pasts and Present__  
_

The teens had chosen to eat at North's before leaving for Jack's place. The other Guardians had stopped by for that reason also. Sandy had taken up a spot to North's right and Jack to North's left and Bunny had seated himself next to Jack, leaving Fay and Tooth the sit across from them. Tooth's never ending chatter had ended up with her fingers in Fay's mouth. North had given her a slight scold to which Tooth had grinned sheepishly.

Fay had been talking to Sandy who responded to her to the best of his abilities when Tooth had tapped her arm. Whatever the fairy had whispered into her ears had the girl blushing a deep pink that had North laughing as Cupid smiled. He knew something and wasn't telling. Not that anyone had bothered to ask yet. Bunny had helped himself to as many veggies as he could not that Jack was complaining.

"Yeah Sandy. Fay was an adorable child as a human" Tooth said excitedly. Fairies loved to gossip. And this time it was about Fay's past. Interested Jack tried to pull Tooth's strings about the subject.

"Oh! You should have seen her Jack. She had the prettiest shade of green eyes and bright red hair. She loved to run wild in the forest in Ireland" Ireland? Fay was Irish? That must have been where the accent came from. But it probably faded through the years since at times he couldn't even hear it.

"She was pretty for a Celt but the townspeople had their hands full to bursting when she found followers in the younger children. A prank happened almost everyday. If she hadn't died, she would have grown up into a beautiful woman, found a husband and had two kids. But here she is. Seventeen and immortally stuck that way." Cupid laughed but Fay simply chucked a spoonful of gravy at him. When the surprised immortal wiped it off his face he met her pissed off glare. Apparently she didn't think it was funny. Jack wouldn't have either. Death wasn't funny. Even if she was currently sitting at the table 300 years after her death.

"I would rather be stuck as an immortal, hormonal, 17 year old then be a 37 year old Transvestite who could find love before nor after his death." Her words bit down on the immortal hard and let a stunned expression on his face. It was if a mouse had roared like a lion as the table fell silent. Even the Yetis and elves had shut up at her venomous comment. And she hadn't needed to shout.

"I wouldn't bring that up again mate. You took it over the line" Bunny warned Cupid who sat on his other side. The cherub quieted down and Sandy managed to bring a different topic up and Fay's dark mood lifted as suddenly as it had appeared. Jack could understand her irritation. If Cupid had said that to him, the Love spirit wouldn't have just gotten a bit of gravy on his mug. He would have been frozen to the chair until he thawed. And that said a lot about her self control. He could see the anger still there in her golden gaze, but it was fading during the light conversation.

At last, it was time for them to go and Fay was saying her goodbyes for the night, Jack watching her from a few feet above. Her wings sprung from her shoulder blades and unfurled in time to catch a breeze and they were off. She was easily keeping up despite the fact that her wings required a physical effort on her part. He drifted beside her and together they flew in companionable silence to the lake. To his place of his rebirth.

"You were quite the trouble maker when you were young, huh? So was I" He had added that last bit in at her questioning look. She looked interested as she drifted closer to him, wings close enough to clip him if she moved over more.

"You were? Wat did you look like?"

"Yeah! I loved jokes and tricking people. My games were what made me a Guardian. Oh. As for what I looked like...um...Brown hair and brown eyes. I was born in Burgess when it was still only a few huts and villagers. And I woke up with a new life under the ice of this lake" Jack had told her as they landed on the ice. He stood under the moonlight for a moment observing Fay as she took in their surroundings. When her attention returned to him he took it as a motion for him to show her to his home.

The entrance way was behind a large rock that was impossible to see from below. And it was only noticeable if you squinted and stood on your head. Meaning it was pretty impossible. It started as dark tunnels giving way to light ice crystals and smooth cold corridors. The place only held a bedroom and a makeshift bathroom that let out into an underground water system. He was hardly home so he never really bothered to bring anything more then a pair of chests for his clothes and personal items, a nice bed he had found when someone had tossed it out and other recycled things.

"You don't spend a lot of time here do you?" And Jack shook his head as an answer. It was obvious and he hadn't thought about the fact that she might find it uncomfortable to be in an ice chamber with minimal decor and comforts.

"Its a bit like you Jack. Simple. And I like it. It's not complicated like the others. North's is a maze, Tooth's requires you fly constantly, Sandy's is odd and leaves you with a rash from the sand, and Bunny's is comfy but you need to watch where you go. Eggs and dye tulips will ruin your day if you step on them" She stated and sat on the edge of his bed. Now another problem arose. He only had one bed. And he wouldn't go leaving her here alone. The other Guardians would have his head if something happened to her. That is, if he didn't get to do it to himself first.

"There's only one bed... I forgot about that" he admitted sheepishly and she laughed.

"We are adults here. We can be responsible and share" she pointed out. Actually they were both teens but were considered adults 300 years ago; back when they were human. Fay had already tugged the ribbons from around her waist and let her hair down so the silver fabrics wouldn't tangle into impossible knots and was laying down on one side of the bed. Her back faced him and wavy white hair rested on the pillows. Jack swallowed thickly and laid beside her, turning his own back to hers after touching the soft hair.

"Night Frosty"

"Night Fay"

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar.  
_

_Creature Feature - A Gorey Demise  
_

_Akira Yamaoka - Always on my Mind (Silent Hill Shattered Memories OST)  
_

_Nightcore - Forever or Never  
_

_And I will give you a few bonus songs here that should have been in Darkness' chapter.  
_

_Kamelot - Rule the World  
_

_16 Volt - Keep Sleeping  
_

_Alice Cooper - Feed My Frankenstein  
_

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	12. Chapter 12: About Damn Time!

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! New Characters get introduced in the next chapter but they will just be minor parts. Anyway...**WHO LIKES GRAVY?!** I doooo! Hope you liked that scene. I needed a prank in there somewhere. Next one will have another prank. I promise. Anyway. Enjoy. _The fluff will steadily increase from here on... so_ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** Plus... I will type in a warning next to the chapter name for any intense scenes.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 12 _- _**_About Damn Time!__  
_

Jack was the first to wake. And the first thing he noticed was that he was warm. Not uncomfortably so, but warmer then usual which brought his attention to the fact that something was warming him and moving in his arms. Carefully he shifted enough to see the silvery locks and black streaks that framed a pretty face partially hidden by his blue sweatshirt. And she was _clinging_to him.

Blushing Jack attempted to move away but only succeeded in almost waking her. He stopped and she settled back into a peaceful sleep. Their legs tangled and arms around each other, he could only assume it happened by accident. They had subconsiously ended up cuddling. It was a strange feeling. She was soft and she was warm, only a little warmer then he was since Fall was a chilly time of year but was still warmer then his winter chilled body. The fact that she didn't seem uncomfortable with the slight difference in their temperature amused him. At least it wasn't like Tooth or Bunnymund who shivered at his touch.

The only time a girl had been this close when Tooth had hugged him after Pitch's demise. And even then she hadn't done it since. Only stuck her fingers in his mouth whenever possible for a glimpse at his teeth. Before then and ever since, he hadn't had much in the way of physical contact so this was a decidedly nice feeling as he watched her sleep and pet her hair.

It wasn't long, only a few minutes, but Fay woke up soon after he did. It did take her longer to realize their position then he did though. She stared at him sleepily and unhooked her arm from around him to rub her eyes gently only to stop mid-motion. The look of realization dawned on her as she wiggled her legs, one of which was hooked around his and flushed deep red, pressing her face into his hoodie to hide her reaction.

It was too cute. And Jack was still not awake enough to have full control over himself as he tilted his head forward to press his lips to her hair with a chuckle. Fay froze. It took him a moment to replay his actions in his head but it was too late to take it back. But he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"_Jack?_" It was his turn to freeze. That was the first time he had _ever_ heard her say his _name_. To say he liked it was an understatement. He looked at her just in time for her to touch his lips with hers. It was only for a second and it was as soft as a butterfly's fluttering wings, but it was enough for him to want more. He moved to copy her when a soft echo just barely reached them and he groaned. It was the other Guardians looking for them. Fay looked at him then at the exit, then back to him. She didn't want to stop this but she also didn't want the other Guardians to worry. It was difficult to find Jack's home unless you were shown so it would be difficult to check up on them.

With a mumble about skinning Bunny and removing North's beard, Jack rose from the bed, collected his staff from the frosted headboard and stood by the doorway while Fay pulled her ribbons back into place. She had decided to wear her hair down this time and he smiled at her questioning look. She was still a bit flushed and he hoped that she could hide it when they met the others.

Fay's wings were to wide to properly lift her out of the steep corridor so Jack had opted to carry her out. To say the others were surprised to see his arms around the girl with hers around his neck, well, it was understandable. They had become fast friends over the last two weeks. Tooth was the least surprised and she recovered faster then the others, with Bunny mumbling about how his torment would never end. More Egg Hunts would be in danger with them together.

Jack had released her onto the ice but she didn't bother to let go of the sleeve of his sweatshirt, even as he swung his Shepard's Hook onto his shoulder with the other hand.

"_About damn time!_" a crisp and warm female voice called and Fay tugged at Jack's sleeve.

"Oh, no. It's May and if she's here... Sonny can't be far behind"

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar.  
_

_Poets of the Fall - Dreaming Wide Awake_

_Danny Blu - Pulse_

_Celldweller - Stay With Me (Unlikely)_

_Oh Land - Voodoo_

_Owl City - Butterfly Wings_

_shadowlink4321 - Monochrome no Kiss English(Black Butler OP)_

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	13. Chapter 13: How Dare You!

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! Okay. After this chapter. I'm gonna write up something that will have you giggling and blushing like an idiot. Also, you get to see in this chapter how Fay interacts with the other immortals. Or at least a few of them anyway. Review please! **I hope someone makes a fanart of Fay or Cupid so I can post it up on my profile.**)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 13 _- How Dare You!_**_  
_

At first glance, all you could see was pink of manys differing shades. May was a short, stout spirit that was full of energy. Her moodswings where her worst feature. It was also what had put May and Fay at each other's throats in the first place. May had been around before Fay and she had been responsible for Autumn. But then Fay came and had brought the stormy season to and end and brought dancing leaves of rich earthy colors with that lovely tangy spice to the air and May became furious. She was first. She was the pretty one. She deserved to have Sonny's attention to herself.

Now Sonny, on the other hand was bright and colored with soft blues and greens and often wore surfing gear. He was almost as laid back as Jack with wavy, shoulder length gold hair and ocean blue eyes that were a few shades darker then Jack's. And they were often dark and unreadable. He often attempted to play both sides of the field. May was loyal, like a dog in heat begging for his touch while Fay avoided him like the plague.

Fay had taken a step forward, letting go of Jack as she confronted the pink spirit. She stood tall and lean only a half a foot shorter then Jack but still bigger then May.

"You slut. If you have a guy already, then leave my Sonny out of it" May snapped, her hands clenched. How Fay wished May would leave the insults alone for just once.

"Your Sonny should leave me alone" Fay corrected quietly. She didn't want to agitate the girl but she wasn't going to back down either. And true to her previous thoughts, Sonny was quickly approaching the girls at a rapid rate while the Guardians looked on in confusion. Cupid quickly gave them all the gossip he had on the fight.

"You see, May and Sonny were around for a long while and after Fay and Jack came along, Sonny took an interest in the girl who didn't want him. And May doesn't like that since she loves Sonny. And Fay and Jack being glued at the hip for the last week has May furious since Sonny is even more interested in what he can't have." Cupid hadn't breathed once during that whole tirade. North looked curiously at the new situation with Sandy hovering close, Tooth was facsinated with the juicey gossip and Bunny joined Jack in his confusion.

"My Sonny hasn't done a thing. You should have never been Fay. Autumn is a forsaken season, just as you are. After all, a girl who would roll over her duties to an oversized pet to hide from a few shadows with an icecicle, an old man, a sand bag, and a bird thing for company shouldn't have been re-birthed. I wonder if the Man in the Moon just lusted after your sorry ass and brought you back for your body." Sonny was shoved aside when he stepped between the girls.

Fay was calm, even looking a little hurt as May agressively approached her. Sonny pulled May back with a mutter of sweet nothings into her ear and she calmed a bit. That was until Sonny released her to approach Fay. The moment his arm slipped about her shoulder, two things happened. May lunged at Fay and Sonny pulled his frozen arm away from the girl to melt the ice now clinging to his tan skin. Jack grinned for just a moment.

All hell broke loose when May's body knocked Fay to the ice and a resounding crack echoed faintly under her scream of frustration. Sonny had grabbed May with his good hand and pulled her away before she hit Fay but with the shifting of weight, she didn't have to.

Gold eyes met icy blue in confusion before the ice broke and the earthy spirit fell under. May quieted as she stared in shock at the shattered ice and slipped to the floor when Sonny released her.

Jack leapt after her. The water felt cold around him. Colder then the snow he was used to. Water colder then Jack Frost. She wouldn't have long to survive. Above him, he could hear the thumping and yells and panic from the others but none would survive a dip into the lake. Not like he could. There. Just below him, white hair and pale skin just barely visible through the murky depths. Grasping her waist, Jack swam as hard as he could to the surface and was pulled from the dark liquid as soon as they broke through. North was there, lifting them up and Bunny draped North's suit jacket over them.

"I-I-I didn't... I never... I wasn't going to hurt her. I just wanted to scare her..." May stuttered as Jack checked over Fay, she seemed fine until Tooth took her from his grasp and fretted over her.

"She almost stopped breathing Jack. You saved her" But he wasn't concerned about that at the moment. Sure he worried about her, but the ones who were responsible for his worry was now his problem. Jack laid North's jacket over Fay, she shallow breaths and white skin made him hesitate before he glared  
at May, lifting his crooked cane at the pair, ice formed around him. Sonny blanched, turning a sickly color as May still stuttered over the accident. Gathering the stunned girl, the summer spirit left in a big hurry.

Jack waited to make sure the were definitely gone before approaching Tooth who still fretted over Fay. The girl was much paler then he had ever seen her and she was soaked entirely. North gathered the girl in his arms and before Jack could protest had the gang piling into his sleigh to go back to the Workshop. Jack attempted to apologize. He flet that he had let the others down by letting something get to Fay. North had patted him on the back.

"No sorry necessary. It wasn't your fault."

"We were all there when it happened. You weren't responsible. At least, not anymore then the rest of us" Tooth had hopped up as Bunny lifted the girl from the back. North took care of his sleigh, barking a few short orders to the yetis before hurrying after them. Jack had opened any door they needed. They were going to sit her on the couch in front of the fire and Jack took up a spot on the floor sitting besides her shoulder, ignoring the uncomfortable heat just to stay near her.

"May was wrong. You are needed. I won't leave you alone. I promise you."

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar.  
_

_Emilie Autumn - Fight Like a Girl_  
_Filter - The Best Things_  
_Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend_  
_Institute - Bulletproof Skin_  
_Creature Feature - Aim for the Head_

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	14. Chapter 14: Sweet Misunderstandings

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! Alrighty then! Slightly harder fluff this time and next is something you probably wished would happen sooner. Review please! **I hope someone makes a fanart of Fay or Cupid so I can post it up on my profile.**)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 14 _- _**_Sweet Misunderstandings.__  
_

When he had fallen asleep, Jack didn't know but he had. Now he was slowly waking up to the feel of fingers running methodically through his hair. The warm, slender digits brushed his temple and slid back; moving the edges of his bangs from his face. When they started again, Jack grasped the hand in a gentle grip and turned to find vertically slit-pupil-ed gold eyes. Fay was awake after over 12 hours of rest.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Enjoy your sleep? I was afraid I would have to find your Prince Charming to wake you up." She laughed, voice just barely above a whisper. Jack grinned and lifted himself off the floor and onto the couch where she looked at him teasingly. He pinned her under him and leaned close, watching her gaze turn curious.

"You're the one who slept for 12 hours. And you were asleep when I found you here, on this couch, in North's Workshop, with Sandy monitoring your dreams." He gave her a lopsided grin as she snickered and looked up over the arm of the chair. Following her gaze, the other Guardians had fallen asleep not long after Jack had in the early morning hours of the next day.

"Quiet. I wanted to get something to eat but I know that no one would be to happy to find me missing." Jack leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before pulling away and helping her stand. Together, they crept from the main room besides North's Office and to the kitchen a few floors down.

The moment they entered the kitchen the two teens separated and began rifling through the many cabinets and refrigerators for something to eat. Fay found bread, ham and cheese and offered to make sandwiches. But when she turned around she watched as Jack lifted a large triangular white tube from a table and inspected it.

"Snowy. Put it down. That's the-" she was caught off guard when Jack squeezed the tube a little to hard and the white icing spurted from the little tip to land on her face. She looked shocked as she slowly swept a finger through the think substance and stare at it.

"The what?" Jack teased as he watched her stick the goop into her mouth.

"Frosting" she stated and swiped the tube from him. He laughed until she smeared some of it across his cheek. He then earned a new nickname. Frosting. Jack Frosting. He got his revenge by starting the first frosting fight. It never crossed their minds as to what passersby would think about their comments from the other side of the closed door. It was Bunny who first found them and he had hung outside the door, listening to the squealing and laughter from the other side in extreme embarrassment. If he hadn't had fur, he would have been bright red.

"Hey!"  
"That's cold!"  
"It tickles!"  
"Stop! It's going down my shirt!"  
"Its really sticky. I hope it comes off okay."  
"You got it in my hair."  
"You shouldn't have been putting it in your mouth, then."  
"You're the one who stuck it there!"  
"You shouldn't have..."

Bunny had had enough of hearing their talking and opened the door, not looking at the two in fear of what he might see. When there were no shouts for him to leave, he took a risk and glanced up to find white and red frosting everywhere. And the two messy teens looking at him with surprise. North was gonna love this.

After a stern talking to by North about not using his icing for games since he needed it for cookies, the two was released to clean themselves up and was asked to return when everyone else finished up with their duties. Jack finished cleaning first and went to find Fay, only to find her lacing up the front of her purple corset with black lace ribbons while she stood next to the bed. It was the perfect opportunity.

She was quickly pinned to the gold sheets and was watching him in slight irritation. She hadn't expected him to come in while she was still changing. Jack tugged at the loose end and the fabric pulled closed around her torso. She hadn't finished so the top still opened to display her cleavage and she pushed at him.

"No." Stern and straight to the point. She was clear about what she wanted and it wasn't her top being undone. It wasn't his intention but he began to like the idea as he thought about it.

"I was just playing Fay. I'm not doing anything bad. Not yet anyway." He crooned and pinched the ends of her laces, finishing up the lacing faster then she had thought he could. He only wished he had taken his time as his fingers brushed the tops of her breasts as she tied the bow neatly. They stayed on the bed, chatting about nothing in particular, small things, like their seasons, her Imps, and Bunny's soon to be pranked stock of eggs.

"Maybe salt instead of sugar topping North's cookies" Fay piped up as they brainstormed some new pranks. Before Jack could answer, Tooth had knocked on the door and requested that Fay go with her for the night. Jack wanted to join them and Tooth agreed. She must have heard his promise the other night, or one of her fairies did anyway. She was gonna have to be cunning if she wanted gossip from Fay about Jack.

She would have to go about it the smart way.

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar. If you can't find the right songs, PM me and I'll send you the right ones.  
_

_Nightcore - Dum Dadi Doo  
_

_Nightcore - Turn Me On  
_

_A Perfect Circle - 3 Libras (Feel my Ice Dub Mix)  
_

_Cute is What We Aim For - Sweat the Battle Before the Battle Sweats You  
_

_Something Corporate - Hurricane  
_

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	15. Chapter 15: Answers and Warnings

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTER EXCEPT MY OWN AND THIS STORY! Ok. More Fluff and finally, something more then tender moments to get the story chugging back on track. It's like the Little Engine that Could. I Think I can! I think I can! I Think I Can! Review please! You guys are awesome! **PS. I will answer questions and certain comments through PMs so check your stuff when you comment.** **PS. PS. I HAVE UP A LINK TO A PHOTO OF DARKNESS ON MY PROFILE!** Check it out!)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 15 _- _**_Answers and Warnings__  
_

After promising to meet the girls at Tooth's Palace before nightfall, Jack rushed to do his job. Bringing snow to the many continents was easy. Hie mind never strayed from thoughts of Fay and their somewhat confusing relationship. Were they friends? Or were they more? What did he want from her? And what is she feeling about it? Where was this odd relationship going.

Meanwhile, with Fay... Tooth had found a small area for the girl to sit and chat while she worked. Fay had fidgeted a bit, knowing the questions would come sooner rather then later.

"So. What's going on between you and Jack?" And there it was.

"Nothing really. He's a good friend" Fay replied as she fiddled with her laces. Tooth slid her a sly look.

"A good boyfriend you mean. I've seen you two and the looks you give each other. It's like you can't go on without knowing the other is there with you. I know I've known you for years but we've only actually talked a handful of times but you never seemed so interested in another being before. I didn't know you even tolerated being around someone for more then a day at most." Tooth had nailed her to the floor. Even if the fairy hadn't realized she did it. Fay hadn't thought about it.

"I dunno... Do I like Jack? I thought we were friends." Tooth paused in her work to look towards the girl. She looked small and weak in her unsure thoughts.

"I'm not all that spectacular. I'm not good with people, or spirits. And I always seem to do something wrong at the right time and ruin things. What would Jack see in me? I mean... I'm not even sure about what I feel let alone be able to guess his feelings..." Great. Now she was depressed. Tooth sighed and waved off her baby teeth to attend to the girl.

"I'm sure he likes you. A lot. He never left your side after you fell into the lake. And he always seems to want to go where you're going. He doesn't want you to be alone. And that type or dedication takes something a bit more then friendship on his side. You just need to figure out your own emotions." Tooth patted Fay on the back and flitted back to her little helpers.

"What do I feel?" Fay mulled the question over and sighed, hoping to figure out her feelings soon.

Jack had been about to head back when something swatted him from the air. It was dark and small and appeared to be one of Pitch's darklings in a very weak form. He raised his staff but hesitated when it's form wavered and shifted, as though it were falling apart.

"Jack. I'm warning you now. I might not like you but you need to stop Darkness. I offer the last of my strength so you can manage. I won't stop fighting you but if Darkness wins, we all lose. I will step in when I need to" Shivering in disgust at the thought of needing the help from a bad guy.

"I think we can manage without you Pitch. Stay away from Fay and I won't erase you from existence once and for all." Jack growled and the nightmare whined and melted before pulling itself back together.

"You WILL need me when Darkness makes a choice" Pitch hissed and the tiny nightmare fell apart, retreating back to his master. Now concerned about Fay, Jack hurried back to the Palace only to find both girls tending to fairies and imps. He landed and Fay dropped from her hovering spot beside Tooth to greet him.

"Hey Snowy!" her upturned lips and white teeth had him smiling back until she took his hand. Pulling, she lead him away from the fairies and hearing of Tooth before letting him go.

"I have to ask you something Jack." She fidgeted and refused to meet his gaze. He frowned and leaned forward on his staff as he listened.

"What do think of me? Of us?" Her question confused him. It was the same questions he had been pondering for a while now as well.

"I'm not really sure. We were friends. But I think it's... taking... a different angle now...I don't know how to say it." Jack shook his white hair from his eyes and met her confused gaze. What does she want from this?

Standing straight, Jack approached her slowly and drew her close. Arms wrapped around her waist and her head fell back to keep their gazes locked. He carefully lowered his head, giving her plenty of time to back away, but she even moved closer to meet him halfway. Lips touched in a chaste kiss and Jack deepened it.

His fingers ran through her hair and tongue touched her lips begging for more. And she hesitantly did. Her own lips parted and he dove in taking control as she gave in to him. It was a rush of heat and warmth he had never felt before. And electricity. Like every muscle stiffed from a jolt of static. He pulled away first and Fay's closed eye reopened with a dark and interesting look in them. It took him a moment to realize they would have matched his at this very moment. The look was lust. And he liked it.

"So you two are finally an item right?" Tooth's voice sounded from above them and Jack looked up to grin at her. Fay moaned and hid her face in his sweatshirt once more to hide the deep red staining her cheeks.

"I guess so."

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar. If you can't find the right songs, PM me and I'll send you the right ones.  
_

_Nightcore - How Do You Love Someone_

_A-Teens - Firefly_

_Angelzoom - Fairyland_

_Danny Blu - Set Me On Fire_

_Hyper Crush - Keep Up (Tommie Sunshine's Radio Mix)_

_Son of Rust - Just Once_

_Tangerine Dream - Loved By the Son_

_Bryan Ferry - Is Your Love Strong Enough_** !VIEW THE MUSIC VIDEO FOR THIS SONG FROM THE LINK ON MY PROFILE. ITS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!**

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	16. Chapter 16: Now There's An Idea!

(I'm not putting up the freaking disclaimer anymore. If they didn't get it from the first 15 chapters, they can kiss my butt. This Chapter doesn't have much fluff. I know I said it would get stronger but I'm setting up for a possibly longer chapter. There will be fluff, there will be an new character, there will be scandalous gossip about a certain couple and the will be DARKNESS!)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 16 _- _**_Now T__here's An Idea!__  
_

Two teens sat on the edge of one of the Palace's spires, watching the tiny baby teeth go about their work in the sunset. Jack was sitting with his legs loosely crossed in front of him, Fay sitting in his lap with her bare feet dangling over the edge. Jack's staff sat across her lap with his arms draped around her waist. They had been chatting about memories since they both only remembered a handful of things before their immortality, when Fay gripped his arms. Startled he leaned forward back a bit to better see her as she turned to face him.

"THAT'S IT!" For a moment he thought she had lost her marbles.

"What-?"

"That's it! Memories. We can find out about Darkness through Memories" she was excited but she wasn't seeing the one major problem...

"Tooth won't have any of Darkness' teeth since she came along after he did. It was a good a idea though." Jack watched as she deflated a bit before she patted him on the head.

"Awww...Snow White doesn't know what I'm talking about. It's ok. I'll explain. Tooth holds the memories of individual humans. I'm talking about Memories as a collective whole. The Record Keeper, her name is Camila, stores records of every major individual, immortal and all worldly events. Even if she was born after Darkness, she gets the info somehow. I think she has the ability to see the past or something, not like she would admit it" Fay was slowly loosing the focus of her excitement as she drifted into talking about Camila. Jack tuned her out and slipped her out of his lap to stand.

"We need to talk to North about this. We could find Darkness' weakness or something-" he cut off at Fay's touch on his wrist. She shook her head.

"Not right now. It can wait 'til tomorrow. The Archives don't stay open after dusk. We would be running only to wait anyway." Her voice was calmer then before but he could see that if she knew they could get that info within the hour, she wouldn't be sitting still. She was right.

With a sigh, Jack slipped back down to sit with her again. This time though, she just leaned her head on his shoulder as he idly swung his staff below, tapping her foot. She giggled and swung her feet up to tuck them under her. An imp fluttered by and she held out a hand for it to land on. Three more joined it. One was smaller then the rest and sat beside the biggest. At first Fay was smiling at them when the critters began to chatter at her. When she managed to calm them down, she frowned and moved away from Jack. He touched her shoulder in concern.

"The one imp is yours Jack, but the others belong to those kids from the park. Jaimie, a girl named Cupcake, and the smallest is named Sophie. Something is wrong and they knew your imp could find us." she was concerned about the shivering dark fairies sitting on her fingers and the kids they belonged to. Jack stiffened.

"Jaimie's in danger?" but his answer was a shake of her head.

"I dunno. They say something is wrong but their language is limited so it's all I know. I don't think it's danger though. Just distress. Nightmares. Darkness must be making a move."

"This feels like we're playing chess. I hate chess. To many rules. To many choices to make" Jack grumbled as the imps fluttered away at her insistence that they find Bunnymund to take care of the problem. They weren't gonna let her do her job if she tried to follow them anyway.

It wasn't long until Tooth came to find them claiming Bunny had been by. Jaimie, Sophie and a few other kids in Burgess had horrible nightmares that were difficult to get rid of. He did manage to get rid of them though and the children were once again peaceful. Jack felt the worry fade and Fay looked like her own dispersed as well.

"You two should sleep if you want to see North about those Archives" Tooth had fluttered around them as she set to settling down her baby teeth. They were about ready to fall asleep mid-flight. Fay was the first to follow Tooth, wings spreading wide and glimmering with violet highlights in the moonlight. After watching her lift from the spire, Jack followed with a smirk, daring to run a hand through the soft downy feathers of her wings while she glided after the Guardian of Memories.

Tooth made them sleep separately. She had explained that she enjoyed seeing them together, but she didn't need her baby teeth to see two teens bumping like bunnies. Fay had giggled at the expression and Jack murmured into her ear that it was a saying that they could hold over Bunny's head for a good  
while. But they didn't try to dissuade Tooth. Especially since the fairy had wanted to chat with Fay more and dragged her off. She would be sleeping beside the Fairy tonight. Jack wasn't bothered as long as she wasn't alone. Then the thought crossed his mind. They wouldn't leave her alone for an hour, let alone for an entire night without someone keeping an eye on her. What about the times she stayed at the Warren or the Workshop? One of the Yetis had probably checked on her periodically. But Bunnymund had no elves or yetis to check on. Had he slept beside her?

The rabbit was going to get it if he had.

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar. If you can't find the right songs, PM me and I'll send you the right ones.  
_

_Akira Yamaoka - This Sacred Line_

_Keane - Crystal Ball_

_Mika - We Are Golden_

_Cute is What We Aim For - Newport Living_

_Scissor Sisters - I Can't Decide_

_Ellie Goulding ft. Bassnectar - Lights (Bassnectar Remix)_

_Celldweller - Welcome to the End_

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	17. Chapter 17: In the Beginning

(Sorry I only updated once yesterday. And I might update one more time tonight. I'm really tired and promise multiple updates tomorrow. At least 3-4 chapters. I'm not going anywhere since I have to take a type of test for some of my health problems.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 17 _- _**_In the Beginning__  
_

The next morning, the ragtag group of Guardians were piled into North's sleigh along with Fay and were on their way to the Archives. Along the way, Jack had informed them all of his run-in with Pitch. The others hadn't been to thrilled about Pitch's new development, but at least he wasn't against them this time. After all, if Creation was erased, all life would slowly drain with Darkness as the only survivor.

"Where are these Archives, Fay?" North called to the girl over his shoulder. She climbed off the seat to take a look at the globe on the front of the sleigh. She motioned to an area on it and North slowed down.

"There? Bermuda Triangle?" Jack laughed as Bunny slipped off the seat to scramble over to them with a complaint about there being no land there.

"There is land. It's only open to immortals. And only those who are looking for it can find it. The Man in the Moon made sure it was protected from humans" Fay pointed to the globe again.

"What about the storms? There's always storms around that place!" It was a concern but Fay rolled her eyes.

"No excuses. We can fly right through. We are magic; not technology."

Despite Bunnymund's fears, they made it through the storm with not so much as a scratch. There WAS land. And it was full of life that greeted them with a threat before guiding them to a strip of open dirt. A short path lead to a pair of heavy metal doors that were carved to the smallest detail, showing miniatures of all Guardians, immortals and immortal creatures.

"I didn't know dragons existed!" Jack exclaimed as the heavily armored beast lifted it's reptilian gaze from them to take to the skies once again. Tooth was ecstatic about that new knowledge. Bunny was the only one on edge around the massive predator.

"Unicorns, phoenixes and griffins are real too. Most creatures of myth lived and still do on this island" A child stated from besides the door. Her large eyes were white and her skin unnaturally pale. Her hair was pitch black though. Fay bowed her head in respect.

"Camilia. It's nice to see you outside for once" both girls smiled even though Camilia seemed not to take notice of the others.

"I'm not particularly happy to be outside. I can't see in this light, you know" The child-like spirit of History touched the doors and they swung open silently on nothing more then a breeze to admit them to the dark insides. Little floating lights danced around the many floors and rooms in the massive down-spiraling tower. Everything from history, to blueprints, to regular books must have been stored here.

"We need information Camilia" Fay's voice whispered from somewhere to Jack's right. A ball of light took up a place beside her and a second hovered over his oown head. More lights gathered unti la decent portion of the room around them was lit in pale light.

"I have much information young one. I can tell you how many freckles you had on your breasts when you were human. I could give you the number of presents delivered on Christmas over the past decade. I could tell how many times the Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny had been together. I could give a direct history of Europe. You must be specific dear." Fay had flushed to a pale pink at the mention of her freckles, and everyone stared in shock at the mention of Tooth and Bunny.

"You two? Really? You and the Kangaroo? Kind of hypocritical, eh, Tooth?" Jack laughed and Bunny attempted to smack the teen only get to smacked in the face by one of those brightly lit balls as it flashed red. Fay laughed.

"This is a library, Gopher. The werelights will protect this place if you get rough. If you wish to be loud and fighty, take yourself outside and stay there. I'm sure someone up there will keep you company." Camilia stated with a somewhat monotonous tone. Her attention turned from Bunnymund the 'Gopher' to Sandman who was signing her a question.

"Ahhh. I know that one. I've read it so many times; I can tell you it from memory" the girl sighed, her hair faded into the dark surrounding them as chairs drifted to them from no particular direction. Everyone took a seat when the furniture slid to a stop.

"Now where to begin... Ah. In the beginning... there was darkness. It had no form. No emotion. Nothing existed within it. Then light appeared and chased the darkness back. With the creation of light, came life, warmth and everything the darkness didn't have. And from the light, was born The Man in the Moon." The girl sighed.

"Concerned over the darkness's lack of form and it's danger to the world he came to love, he pulled it together to form another being. Darkness was formed and locked away under the Earth. When Creation was threatened by humans themselves, MiM put the power into an immortal of his choosing. When that Immortal failed, he moved it into another. And it's been that way ever since, changing hands at even the slightest change of Darkness's state of imprisonment." Camilia fell quiet and nothing but the faint sound of the humming werelights broke the silence. It stayed that way for minutes as the story drifted through their heads. Fay was the first to break that silence.

"Wait. If The Man in the Moon created Darkness, wouldn't that make Darkness his..."

**"Tell me, do you think you could stop me now-, Father?"**

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar. If you can't find the right songs, PM me and I'll send you the right ones.  
_

_Danny Blu - Wild Card_

_Metric - Black Sheep  
_

_Celldweller - Own Little World  
_

_Incubus - Blood on the Ground  
_

_Kamelot - The Human Stain  
_

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	18. Chapter 18: Close Encounter

(Ok. Plans have changed. I MIGHT be doing something tomorrow with my brother and father. Go Karts! Anyway... last chapter until tomorrow afternoon. This Chapter is a bit short but I'm tired so deal with it for now if you can. Ok! Thanks for being so great guys!)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 18 _- _**_Close Encounter of the Dark Kind__  
_

**"It's been many a millennium since you first locked me away. It's been almost as long since I stole the immortal you once chose to guard my resting place. Pitch has failed you and he has almost failed me. His fear gave me my opening. Let's see you fix it Father!"** Darkness's hypnotic voice drifted through his silent halls currently devoid of his many darklings. Instead of sitting on his throne, he was standing before a mirror that did not reflect. Instead it showed his current desires. The faint image was dark with faint specks of light highlighting a group of seven. Three females and four males of varying height and stature. But only one held his attention. She had been laughing at something before the picture faded back into the swirling silver mist of the mirror.

**"You have her guarded by your warriors of light. I will have her. One way or the other"**

Fay stiffened as a shiver ran up her spine. Like icy spiders had decided she was perfectly climbable. It was swift and put a damper on her happy mood. The others didn't seem to notice until Sandy's image of a question mark drifted into her vision. His silence often caused the others to ignore him, but since it was dark, he had to move closer to her. Jack had noticed and so had North. Concerned Jack touched her shoulder and she gave him an unconcerned smile. It was probably nothing.

The werelights above their heads flickered and Camilia glanced up at them. Everyone fell silent as the glowing balls turned red. They were angry at something as they darted back and forth searching for the source. It didn't take long for it to show up. Or, at least, its power did. The werelights scattered as Tooth was thrown to the floor and Jack followed, as though something had slammed down on top of him. Camilia screamed and cursed at her horrible luck.

North had his swords drawn and Bunny was holding his boomerang protectively in front of him as Fay helped Tooth to her feet. Jack wasn't fast enough. The two girls were thrown from each other as a dark figure rose from the shadows. It ignored the Guardians and stepped to Fay, offering a hand with a blood red rose clutched in it's fingers. Camilia slapped the flower from the outstretched limb and stood straight in agitation.

"She isn't interested Darkness. And you should not be here. This place is neutral to both parties. You have no sway here" Her light voice had drifted past them and the figure knelt to meet her gaze with it's non-exisiting one.

**"It is why I have not harmed them Keeper of Records. Otherwise I would already be trying to tear you down Child of Time."** The creature hissed almost seductively to the girl. Camilia refused to budge. After another moment in it's crouched position, it looked back to lock it's gaze on Fay who was currently holding onto Jack as he picked her up off the floor. If it had eyes, they would have narrowed at the pair as a deep rumble echoed through the library. He wasn't happy.

That couldn't have been good.

And it wasn't. The being had melted into the floor only to reappear at the pair's side, it's clawed hand clutching the front of Jack's blue hoodie to lift him above it's head. Jack grasped the beast's hand with one arm.

**"You! A little Boy. Don't you know me Boy?!"** the shade chuckled darkly until Jack raised his staff and released a freezing spark that had the that recoiling, it's form wavering.

**"I won't forget you boy. And you, girl, will be mine. I will have you just to spite all these pathetic creatures you call friends"** Darkness faded into nothing more then smoke that cleared in seconds. Slightly panicked, Fay rushed to Jack and dropped to her knees besides him while the other Guardians gathered together once again.

"So that was Darkness?" North asked to himself. Camilia calmed down and so had her werelights, so she half answered his question.

"Darkness is growing stronger. A shade should not have any power to affect the world around it. But he actually lifted the boy from the ground. Lifted him! This has never happened before." The historian looked shaken for just a moment but calmed down.

"I must record this immediately. Everyone leave, NOW!" she had hurried the others out the Archive Doors and with nothing else to do, they headed back to the North Pole in silence. They had many things to think about.

Especially about what Darkness meant about 'Having' Fay.

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar. If you can't find the right songs, PM me and I'll send you the right ones.  
_

I'm tired so no new songs for this chapter...

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	19. Chapter 19: A Night to Remember

(Ok. Plans changed again. We didn't go Go Karting. I did spend the day with my father and brother though. Also, I'm saying this now. **WARNING! WARNING! Extreme Sexual Content Ahead!** This probably won't be the only chapter to have it either. I will speak up when there will be stuff like it. I hope you guys don't mind it.** PS. I try to answer reviews if I can.** So ask me things, or make comments about points that could be expanded on. Don't be shy about asking.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 19 _- _**_A Night to Remember__  
_

That night Jack laid in a bed located in one of North's spare rooms. Arms crossed behind his head with his staff draped over his stomach as he thought hard about their encounter. Questions whirled through his mind and deep in him, an anger at how easily Fay had been approached by Darkness. What did he want? Actually, that was clear. He wanted Fay so he could erase the existence of light. But what he meant when he said he would have her? Was it a way of saying he would end her life? Or was it...

A knock at his door derailed his train of thought. Seeing as how he wouldn't be finding answers anytime soon, he called that it was open. A soft thank you was heard from the other side of the door followed by the grunt of a yeti before the door opened. Fay drifted in, dressed in a white and lavender nightgown, looking a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Jack. I just couldn't sleep. Not with all of the things going on lately..." she let the words hang and Jack sat halfway up. She had come to kneel on the edge of his bed before he could try to stand.

"I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon anyway. I was just thinking..." Jack trailed off as his mind drifted back to his previous thoughts. Fay must have noticed because her fingers touched his cheek, drawing his focus back to her.

"I'm worried about what Darkness said... about 'having' you. I don't want him near you. Not like he was today. And-" he was cut off when she placed her fingers against his lips. With a soft smile she shook her head.

"I'm worried to, but we can't do anything until we either locate him or he leaves himself open. We shouldn't let it worry us until then." She laid her head against his shoulder. Letting her calm him, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The shock of white and black hair lifted for gold eyes to shimmer at him in an unreadable expression before he closed the distance.

Their lips met for the second time since they met and it was better then he remembered. She tasted sweet and was willing to let him deepen it, melting into him without a care. Her fingers found their way to his neck and hair while one of his cupped her neck, the other sliding against her hip.

They broke apart for a breath and he rolled her under him, pinning her against the blue sheets he had been resting on. She gasped and tugged lightly on his hair as he buried his face against the skin of her neck, licking and nipping at the base of her shoulder and collar bone. He liked the way she breathlessly murmured his name.

Fay's slender digits slid from his neck and hair to fret at the edge of his blue sweatshirt, the frost on it cracking slightly at the abuse of her fingers. When she tugged at the hem a third time, Jack pulled away to remove the worn cloth, welcoming the chance to feel more of her.

Her cheeks flushed pink at his lack of clothes, sitting up a bit so she could see him better. He knew what she saw. He was thin, muscular from centuries of snowball fights and acrobatics and paler then most beings. But that didn't stop her from letting her hands explore the new sight. It was strange having her touch him where no one previously did. It was a tingling sensation and made him shiver when she leaned into him. Having enough of her teasing, he dropped forward and twisted so she ended up straddling his hips.

Fay's pink cheeks darkened when her nightgown rose up past her thighs. If it wasn't for his stomach between her legs, he would have seen what she wore under it. His hands came to rest against her hips, arms leaning on her thighs as she sat up over him. Nothing was said though he read through her confusion and embarassment. Sitting up, he grinned when she was forced to look up. Bending over her, he took control of her mouth once more, and this time she responded even more strongly then before, letting her own tounge tangle with his. While she was distracted, he lifted the hem of her gown and let the pads of his fingers trace a gentle pattern over the edge of her panties and up to her ribs. Irritated as the corner of the cloth caught under her, he removed a hand and tugged at the strap on her shoulder with a soft complaint about it being in the way.

At Jack's insistent tugging, Fay shifted and let him pull the gown over her head, shaking the white hair that fell into her face out of her eyes. But it didn't remove the deep red that covered her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her bare chest. Jack chuckled at her modesty.

"No need to hide it. You're prettier anyhow." he laughed as she playfully slapped his shouder and hid her face aganst his chest. He would let her hide for a little longer as he pulled her under him once more; groaning as pale skin met pale skin. It was bliss and he wanted more. With gentle fingers, giving her the chance to stop him, he pried her arms from her breasts and watched them bounce a bit. He lowered his head and took one rosy nipple into his mouth, grinning around the perky flesh as her head rooled back and she moaned. It was a new sound he had never heard from her before. It was nice to hear his name on her lips instead of one of the many nicknames she gave him. As he busied with her breasts, Jack slipped a hand down her belly and toyed with the white lace that hid her most interesting spot. Instead of trying to get rid of it like the other clothes, he rubbed against it between her legs. His pants felt tight but he ignored the slight discomfort. He was enjoying himself too much.

At Fay's insistance, Jack moved back to her mouth. It wasn't long before he felt a tugging at his belt. Her fingers clasping the buckle. When she couldn't get it undone, he unbuckled it for her. Her fingers dipped under the edge of his pants and he groaned when they brushed the sensitive tip of a part of him that was highly into their playing. His reaction let her roll them over and she moved down his body to focus on the bulge at his center. He came free from the fabric easily and she gave him a studying look. It was interesting to watch her study him; even as he wanted to show her how to touch. Fingers found the soft skin and rubbed and wrapped around him in delicious slowness that drove him insane.

Finally, Jack had had enough of her slow and methodical teasing and sat up, knocking her back onto the bed and climbed over her, his center bumping into hers. Both of them moaned and froze, the first words since they began driffting between them from Jack.

"Do you want to...?"

She buried her face against his shoulder and a mumbled affirmitive met his ears. Quickly he kicked the rest of his pants off and she let him slid the white lace from her body. He paused to take in her naked beauty before laying himself on top of her. Fay's legs came around his waist and he helped himself find her center. He took her mouth at the same time he took her body. Her soft cry was swallowed by him as he filled her entirely. Stopping he pulled back to see a tear roll down her cheek and into the pillow. Worried he nuzzled her temple and pet her hair. Murmuring sweet things into her hair, he stilled when she moved beneath him, her hips giving a slight jerk that made him toss his head back in bliss.

"Don't move if it hurts. I might not be able to control myself if you do that again" he grunted into her ear when his head fell foward once more. She gave a soft laugh and did it again. And he clenched his teeth to stop himself from fullfilling his need.

"What if I said it feels good now Jack?" she giggled and tightened her legs around his waist. Her words made him smile at her and he slid himself from her center. Her face fell at his absence for a second before he slammed back into her. It was amazing. Her heat gripped him tightly and her breasts bobbed with each motion. The feeling only intensified as they continued, moving faster and harder in an ancient rythym until they both climaxed. Tired, Jack braced his arms on either side of her so his weight didn't squash her. Pressing his lips to her temple, she sighed, cuddling close to his body as he settled beside her, pulling the blankets over them.

"Good night Jack."

"Goodnight Fay"

And it was a _good_ night.

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar. If you can't find the right songs, PM me and I'll send you the right ones.  
_

_Puscifer - The Undertaker (Renholder Remix)  
_

_Falling in Reverse - The Drug in Me is You  
_

_Escape the Fate -City of Sin  
_

_Within Temptation - Ice Queen  
_

_A Perfect Circle - The Hollow  
_

_Gorrillaz - Dare (Dave Aude Club Mix)  
_

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	20. Chapter 20: The Teasing Begins

(**I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter.** I didn't want to go into a whole lot of detail, but I wanted to make it believable I've written one or two of those kind of scenes before but they were never used in my stories. **As for the guests that review**. Those that do make me really happy cause it means that they go out their way to type it in when they have no way of knowing when I update. **Thanks guys! I love you all**. I'm heading out to mall today with my brother. One of friends called seven times this morning to hang out so I gave in. She was getting desperate. So I will try to think of the next chapter while I'm out and type it was fast as I can when I get home.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 20 _- _**_The Teasing Begins__  
_

"Jack! Wake up you frostbitten pain in my ass!" Was followed by loud thumps against the door. Swiftly Jack hopped out of bed, only sparing a quick glance at a sleeping Fay while he pulled his clothes on. His sweatshirt was left on the floor since he didn't want to walk to the other side of the bed to retrieve door was opened to an irritated kangaroo. The Easter Bunny started a short rant without even giving Jack a second thought.

"Why are you still asleep! Fay isn't in her room and North is getting the sleigh ready!" Bunny took a breath, eyes closing in irritation when he noticed Jack's topless appearance.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt, mate?"

"The guinea pig is really loud this morning Jack. Can he go away?" Fay was sitting up with the blankets draped around her waist. She must have forgotten about her lack of clothes. Jack swiftly pushed Bunny back and stepped into the hall, but hadn't stopped the rabbit from the seeing her. It wasn't going to be a secret but he didn't want someone to be openly ogling her breasts.

"You two...You really...I can't..." Bunny shook himself. "North is gonna be a bit mad about this. You just did something really stupid, mate" Jack cast the rabbit a confused look.

"Why would North be mad and why is getting the sleigh ready?" Jack rubbed his face and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed with his always present staff dangling from his finger tips. The over-sized rabbit huffed.

"Its Christmas Eve tonight numb nuts and you two were gonna help him deliver incase Darkness decided to act like Pitch did. North would have the most problems since his stock takes an entire year to produce." Bunnymund glared at the boy before running his paw through the fur on his head, the irritation leaving him.

"I'm glad you're happy with her mate, but we don't know who her soulmate is. Unless she openly said 'I love you' then her prince charming might still be out there. I just hope your reckless night didn't ruin it for her future, mate." Bunny clapped a paw to his shoulder before stalking off. It pissed Jack off when he thought of Fay in another man's arms, laughing with him, dancing and wriggling under him in pleasure. But Bunnymund was right. She hadn't said it to him. Those three important words. If she hadn't said them to him in the near two months since they met, then he might not be for her. It was possible, that to her, he was just a faze. It hurt to think that. But she was his for now.

And he would keep her safe until her soulmate came.

He reopened the door to find Fay laying in bed, watching him. She was still bare but she was resting on her stomach, brests hidden between her and the sheets while a corner of the blanket covered her butt. Jack sat beside her and slid a hand along her spine until her could feel the white and black strands of soft hair between his fingers.

"We need to get dressed and help North. And what was Bunny talking about soulmates for?" her eyes met his and his heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to ruin her mood so he made up a half truth to tell her.

"It doesn't really matter. Cupid got everyone a bit touchy about soulmates and what not. Now lets get dressed." he helped her up and handed her the gown at his feet. She snickered at his embarrassed look as she pulled it on. She found her underwear next to his hoodie and tossed him the blue fabric. He pulled it on, not even noticing the frost that immediately formed on his shoulders and hood. Fay was ready. Well, not exactly. Jack had to escort her to her room so she could get dressed. Tooth had met them halfway, pulling the girl from Jack and chattering excitedly having heard about last night. Fay cast him a look and shrugged before letting herself be dragged off.

Jack was sitting on the wing of the sleigh, watching the yetis load the sacks of gifts. When North had caught sight of him, he had only repeated Bunny's earlier statement and then given the boy an awkward hug. He had even gone so far as to ask about their night, but Jack had taken to ignoring the man. It was when a familiar shock of white appeared in the doorway, did Jack realize why Tooth had taken Fay. It wasn't just for gossip, that was for sure. She now matched Jack in the way of clothes. A blue hoodie was wrapped around her form, just barely clinging to to her form. Brown leggings were partially hidden by a matching brown skirt that bounced with every step. It was like looking into a gender-bent mirror. It was strange. The only thing he could of that would be stranger still was what Bunny probably saw when he walked in to find the two lip locked and dressed the same way. The rabbit had merely blinked and turned on his heel to march out of the room.

"Now that's just wrong, mate." Was the only thing Jack had heard from the bunny. It made him grin and Fay giggled at the rabbit's discomfort.

"Aww... Is the over sized guinea pig uncomfortable with us?" she asked and seeing as how the hanger had a great echo, the rabbit heard from the other side of the door and marched back in. He was pissed. But all Fay did was give run up and give him a hug. The shocked Easter Bunny apparently didn't know what to think of her. She insulted him then gave him a hug. But it simply set Jack on edge as he crossed his arms and froze the floor. Fay didn't notice when the wood under feet turned cold but Bunnymund did and he hopped away from the ice until his feet were warm again.

"Stop that Frosty." Was his intelligent come back. This time he wasn't able to get away from the ice as it froze his toes to the floor. Fay laughed but took pity on the fur-ball and wrapped her arms around Jack. Muttering that he shouldn't be jealous, she convinced him to defrost the floor and Bunny ran to the sleigh, only wanting to get off the floor in case Fay got touchy again. With a smile, Fay had turned to hand a few dropped presents to Bunny who put them away. Jack had refused to let go of her waist as she picked handed the gifts over.

"Aren't you two cute." Tooth's laugh had drifted past them as she flew overhead to hand bunny more presents that had been wrapped only seconds ago.

"It's a bit disturbing to see Frosty kissing his replica" Bunny scoffed and Tooth had only laughed harder.

"I remember time I caught you two in office. It was not best discovery in world either Bunny" North's words had Tooth falling into one of the the gift bags with Bunny catching himself on the railing of the sleigh. Jack whistled at them to their embarrassment. Finally the tables had turned.

North climbed in into the sleigh and declared he was ready. Jack hurriedly grabbed Fay and lifted them into the back while Bunnymund and Tooth scrambled to get off. As far as plans go, it was simple. They were in groups. Bunny would stay with the yeti's and gather the gifts for pickup. Tooth would go with Sandman as he covered North's tracks and put children to sleep with nice dreams. Together with North, Jack and Fay would help dig out the gifts for North's quick deliveries so the big man didn't take as long. With their teams put together, nothing should go wrong.

At least, that's what they hoped.

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar. If you can't find the right songs, PM me and I'll send you the right ones.  
_

Ok. Sorry. I didn't really listen to much of anything during this chapter since my brother keeps playing his stupid rap shit over my own music. It also makes it hard for me to write when my inspiring music is dead under his noise.

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	21. Chapter 21: Abduction?

(**Sorry guys for the really late update.** Things have gotten pretty hectic around my house. With Christmas growing close, my job associates interrupting my writing/typing, and my friends and brother dragging me kicking and screaming from my laptop...ugh. I'm trying. I really am. The story is trying to come out and everyone and their grandmother is out to stop me from writing. **I WILL NOT STOP! I WILL PROVE YOU CAN RIDE A ZOMBIE TO MORDOR! AND I WILL PROVE YOU DON'T NEED LITTLE SHORT PEOPLE WITH FURRY FEET TO DO IT! **Lol. I'm passing up sleep time to post this chapter so you better appreciate it guys. I used a Lord of the Rings reference cause I am sleep deprived. I was watching Pewdiepie playing Haunted Investigations and he was playing a dead body and was trying to ride it around the building... check it out if you want a laugh and a few jump scares.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 21 _- _**_Abduction?!__  
_

Things had gone pretty well throughout the night. Fay had joined North in singing some Christmas songs with the big man being somewhat off key andFay trying to keep up with his accent. It was when North had stopped singing that Fay's voice echoed and the imps watching some nearby children gathered to her. It wasn't much of a song as she only kept the tune without North's lyrics. But it was sweet none the less.

It wasn't long til the long night was almost over, with only a handful of towns left. Fay had fallen asleep an hour or so ago and rested on the bench beside him and North had been silent for a while. He was getting tired from the 32 hour flight and hoisting gifts up and down chimneys. But they finished quickly anyway. It wasn't until they were heading back to the North Pole did things take a sharp turn. The sleigh jerked, as though they had hit something. But they were miles from the ground. What was there to hit?

Fay had given a squeal and rolled off the bench, startling Jack and North, who struggled to bring the reindeer under control. Something had them irritated and it wasn't long til they knew what.

Something dark and winged suddenly clawed its way up the back of the sleigh, the twisted creature extended a gnarled hand with 6 inch, pointed nails and snatched the back of Fay's hoodie. Before anyone could realize the beast was there, it yanked her from the seat and away from the boys. It was her sudden disappearance and scream that made the two turn for her. North couldn't fly so Jack was the first to bolt after them. He finally got a good look at the beast when he managed to freeze one of it's wings and it crashed into some woods below.

It was ugly.

The head was shaped like a horse's, it's neck and torso reminding him of a kangaroo with clawed muscular forearms. The hind legs jointed and were cloven like a bulky deer. Thick and whip-like, a tail lashed behind it, missing Fay's head from where she laid on the ground a foot or so back from it. She didn't appear to be conscious as the beast snuffled and released a piercing shriek. It was like nails on a chalkboard mixed with a human's strangled cry. It was a horrid sound. From above, North was heard as he tried to find a place to land.

The beast wasn't pleased about it's temporarily crippled wing and stamped the ground like an agitated horse. Without warning, it slammed it's side into a tree, the ice on it's wing shattering and it screeched again. Jack feared approaching the beast as it stomped around. It's sharp hooves were too close to Fay for a shot to be taken. Not from his current angle anyway. He had to distract it somehow until North got to them. Hopefully he didn't come from the wrong side.

The creature ignored Jack's show of creating frost on the nearby trees and ground to wrap those wicked claws around the back of Fay's neck and lift her from the ground. It didn't manage to get her two feet from the frozen earth when North's sword cleaved at it's tail. The thing twisted and threw Fay away from it. Apparently it wasn't as smart as it seemed as that opened it to attacks from both Jack and North.

"Fay!" Without putting up much a fight after Jack froze most of it, it went down easily. Fay was now awake and attempting to stand from she was thrown and stumbled until Jack caught her, pulling her close and placing his lips against her hair.

"Are you okay? I promise I won't let anything like that happen again." he muttered as North studied the slowly fading body of the beast. According to him, it was a Darkling. And a moderately strong one at that. Darkness must be getting restless. It was risky sending of these Devil type Darklings to fetch her. They were smart enough to take orders, but not enough to do much else. They also had a violent death streak that followed botched orders.

Meaning, Fay could have easily died when it grabbed her or was stomping about while standing over her. It was what put things in perspective for Jack as he studied the now faint bruising on her neck and a bloody rip in the side of her pants, a tree limb having done the damage to her calf.

Tooth tended to Fay's wound when they got back to the Workshop and Bunny threw a fit over missing the action. Sandman had drifted to sleep like North had while waiting for Fay to be released from Tooth's care. When she limped out, Jack picked her up, intending to not let her out of his grasp for the next 24 hours. Bunny attempted to stop him and Jack would have started a fight with him if Fay hadn't spoken up, petting Bunny's arm to soothe him.

"Bunnymund... Please. Not right now. Can we talk tomorrow. North and Sandy are sleeping, you Jack and Tooth must be exhausted. I know I am. Let's talk about this tomorrow when everyone is less grumpy." her soft and tired voice, punctuated by a yawn had both males calm down and agree.

When they reached her bedroom, Fay removed the torn pants and lay down wearing nothing but a blue sweatshirt to match his. Swallowing the growing need, Jack tossed his own sweatshirt to the foot of the bed besides her pants and climbed in after her. He paused from above her and nuzzled her neck and face. He wanted her. He wanted to make sure she was alright. But his need could wait wait til tomorrow. With an exhausted sigh, he dropped down next to her. Fay giggled and wrapped her arms around him. Calmly, Jack pinned her to his side and rested his chin on her hair.

"Thanks for saving me Jack. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't" Her sleepy voice whispered, her Irish accent now much more pronounced. She probably had to consciously keep it from her usual tone of speech.

"Don't thank me. I would do it again in a heartbeat." Jack hesitated. "You should let your accent out more often. It's pretty."Fay flushed and pressed her face to his shoulder at the compliment.

"Go- nigh- Jack" she whispered, the soft lilting tones of her home language making him smile.

"I won't let you go Fay."

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar. If you can't find the right songs, PM me and I'll send you the right ones.  
_

_Breathe Carolina - Waiting_

_Breathe Carolina - Get Off Easy_

_Breathe Carolina - Sweat It Out_

_Rockleetist - Unfragment (English)_ This is the song Fay was singing along to. It's only on Youtube.

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	22. Chapter 22: Claustrophobia

(**Sorry guys for the really late update. Again! **Not on purpose. This weekend, I should be able to get back on track.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 22 _- _**_Claustrophobia  
_

"Red Rover, Red Rover, can Jackie come over?" Followed by someone plopping down on his stomach was what Jack woke up too. Apparently Fay wasn't one to dwell on bad experiences. He sat up partially to glimpse the girl laying across his stomach on her own and giggling.

"Jackie? And who gave you the sugar rush. It better not be Bunny and his chocolate eggs." But the words were said through a grin at her antics. He would rather her be goofy like this then depressed over what happened yesterday. Fay laughed and shook her head at him before rolling away from his reaching grasp.

Groaning, Jack pulled himself out of bed, snatching his hook before chasing after Fay who had slipped through the door. The halls were almost eerily empty in the wake of the Christmas rush with all the yetis and elves sleeping off the late night. All he could hear was her soft chuckling and laughing whispers as she egged him on.

Putting on a burst of speed, he saw her turn a corner and darted after her. She had cornered herself and laughed when he caught up and pinned her to the wall.

"You're a tease you know that?" he laughed and she toyed with his hair. As their breathing slowed to a normal pace, he noted that she was wearing the outfit he first saw her in. Black and layered with soft tones of purple with a short skirt that had been pinned between her legs by one of his own. And that thought brought forth the new interesting position they were in. Leaning his head down, he nipped at the base of her neck, enjoying the soft moan she quickly stifled. As things grew heated, Fay's legs wrapped around his waist and he lifted her up a bit, hands cupping her thighs, keeping her trapped between himself and the wall.

"Apparently she likes being pinned to vertical walls. I know the idea is new to you, but can we please get this over with. I haven't got all day" A sarcastic tone lilted from behind them. Fay hid her face in Jack's shoulder, a habit he never wanted her to grow out of, as he let her feet fall back to the floor. Cupid was there, tapping impatient fingers against his crossed arms. It was immediately apparent that Cupid's annoyance was angled more at Fay and Jack placed himself in Cupid's line of sight, drawing the love spirit's attention.

The others were awake apparently and what had Jack teasing Bunny was the lone green feather that was trapped under his boomerang harness. Tooth must have kept the other Guardian company for the night. But North had quickly silenced the arguing pooka and frost spirit so they could go over last night's escapade.

"Fay was attacked last night by Darkling. I say she stay in presence of three Guardians at all time. And no more going out in open" Sandy's images darted back and forth in a confused jumble as Tooth, Bunny and Jack all attempted to speak at the same time. Cupid stayed quiet and watched. Fay, who was being ignored had decided she'd had enough of this. Lifting herself into the air on large wings, tail lashing angrily as she displayed her Halloween powers. Her white locks floated about her face and a pair of black and white horns spiraled from her hair to curl back in smooth curves only to dissipate as a mist that swirled around her, displaying the mayhem often present in her holiday.

"ENOUGH!" her sharp tone, normally soft drew their stunned attention. "I am not going to be trapped here! I know Darkness wants me even if I don't know why. It's why I agreed to an escort and I even let someone else take over my job. But keeping me in this one place is too much! I am a spirit, wild and free, and you will not keep me like a pet!" her outrage left in a rush and she spun to speed out to the main entrance of the Workshop. Jack started after her when Cupid beat him to it.

"I wasn't involved in the argument so let me talk to her. She might get upset if one of you tried" The olive skinned spirit smiled at him and started after Fay with a ruffle of small dove wings. They didn't look like they would hold his weight.

Fay stood in the snow. She had no intention to really leave. She just didn't like to be held in one spot for long. She missed her home and her imps. She didn't even know what she wanted anymore. The last two months had been confusing and she had been strained at first, and now she was stressed. Her imps weren't as productive as they should have been since Bunny wasn't the best at handling thier particular brand of problems. It was too much to handle at the moment.

A hand toughed her shoulder and she gave a small smile, Jack must have come to check on her. Turning, she started to apologize when everything went black.

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar. If you can't find the right songs, PM me and I'll send you the right ones.  
_

Falling in Reverse - Listen Up

Poets of the Fall - 15 Minute Flame

Vienna Teng - The Tower

Emilie Autumn - Fight Like a Girl

Mika - We Are Golden

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	23. Chapter 23: Stand-offs and Reasons

(Ok. I got two chapters done today! YAY! Tomorrow, I might get one up cause a party at my job starts at 6pm and I get off at 4-5 pm leaving me with maybe enough time to post something. Or if I can get Liz to be a dear and make a hotspot with her phone for me to hop on during work to update. I kind of made it obvious what was going on in the last chapter. I was thinking about making this turn out a bit differently but had trouble fitting in- Well, you will just have to read to find out what happens.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 23 _- _**_Stand-offs and Reasons  
_

"You have the one the one thing quite a few spirits, myself included, want so badly. To to be seen. To be believed in. But that can't happen if we cease to exist. Why are you helping him?" Fay's foggy mind took a moment to assess herself and what she was hearing. First feeling came back and the knowledge that she was bound by her wrists and ankles. The second came the realization that she had been kidnapped and was currently hearing two men argue about the situation. The third was managing to open her eyes and what she saw stunned her.

"I have spent the last 329 years of my life granting others what I could never have. It's different from being believed in, Pitch. It's the all the difference. I want Love. I watch these foolish humans scorn my gifts and damn them in the end. I don't want to go on. But I can't die. So ending all existence is my only other choice. I had no choice but to kidnap her. That boy, Jack, was getting to close to breaking my seal" Cupid was standing at her right from where she was slumped against the ground. A few feet away, Pitch stood tall and dark, though his grey fringed gold eyes met hers with a patient calm. It wasn't that he no longer cared about anyone, he simply wanted to be acknowledged by children more then play along with the other immortals.

"I won't let you Cupid. The Guardians are almost here. Being lead by my Nightmares even as we speak." The mans crooked and grim smile had Cupid grasping Fay by her bound wrists, the rope rubbing her skin harshly. With a gasp Fay's powers kicked it into high gear and she forced to shift. Her face lengthened and became angular as her bones, skin and muscle pulled and snapped into new positions. As a snowy white hound with glowing eyes and mist wrapped fur, the ropes came free and she rolled away. The transformation only lasted for a few brief and painful seconds as normally this ability showed only on Halloween and the surge of power left her shaky and stiff as she curled up into a pain wracked ball besides Pitch.

"That really hurt" She moaned. Pitch stared in slight shock before summoning his nightmare sand to stop Cupid's arrow from making contact. With his Nightmare wrapping one of North's snow globes, they were able to appear to appear at the two's side in moments. You might wonder what had taken so long. It was simply their reluctance at trusting the Boogeyman. But worry of the lone girl had them accepting the offer to help pretty quickly. Tooth's hands quickly found Fay and examined her while the males took up a spot beside Pitch. There was a brief moment where startled gold eyes met bright blue, pink, dark blue, gold, and green ones, and suspicion turned to a temporary truce. They all wanted to exist after this.

"What are doing Cupid?! You were helping us!" Bunny hollered. Cupid knew he was out numbered and overpowered. But he had one more trick up his sleeve. North's snow globe lay in the snow behind Fay and Tooth. With a shout the Love spirit launched an arrow that spawned dozens more. It kept the Guardians and Pitch busy as he dashed forward, shouldering Tooth to the ground and snatching Fay. A swing of his bow and a snarled demand sent the snow globe bouncing to open a swirling black void that he dove into.

"JACK!" Fay's scream had all Guardians turning to the source to see her disappear, tossed over one tan shoulder. The void closed despite their efforts to reach it, leaving an angry Jack to punch a tree nearby, shaking the snow loose. Pitch sidestepped just in time to avoid the cold white stuff while Sandman just opened an umbrella made of dream sand. North approached the boy.

"We will Find her Jack. She is tough cookie"

"A touching hit and miss. Very emotional. Now, if I might say so, we should start out for Pompeii. I know a certain way into Darkness's Abyss from there" Pitch spoke up and Jack turned a weary eye on him.

"Why are you so helpful? You have no reason to help Pitch. So when did you grow a heart?" Jack sniped and Pitch gave him a sour look.

"I always had a heart Jack. I just never listened to it. And I help now because my existence is being threatened. I want to be believed in and feared, not fading into nonexistence simply because a child is throwing a tantrum over Daddy putting him timeout." Pitch had hesitated before adding more to his reason. "And- I might have met Fay before. Almost every Halloween. She made me realize what I wanted. Told me I was needed for kids to grow up. But I didn't want to hear her silly and kind reasons as to why I was needed. I just wanted to be someone bigger then the dust bunnies under the bed"

Jack sympathized with him but it didn't make his attempt to make children stop believing any better. It just put things into perspective. Without saying anything, Jack climbed into North's sleigh and leaned back against the tiered seats.

"We're coming Fay."

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar. If you can't find the right songs, PM me and I'll send you the right ones.  
_

Escape the Fate - Zombie Dance

Creature Feature - Such Horrible Things

The Devil's Carnival - Trust Me

Kamelot - The Haunting

David Bowie - Underground

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	24. Chapter 24: End of Love

(I got a chapter done during work. Hope you guys like the plot twist, the cliffhanger end and review as much as possible.)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 24 _- _**_The End of Love__  
_

"Why did Cupid decide now of all the chances he had, to take Fay now?" Bunny wondered aloud and Pitch, who sat stiffly between the rabbit and Jack shifted.

"She was getting to close to unlocking her power. From what I can tell, he had you running around searching for her soul-mate, who was with her the entire time." Pitch's voice was straining to be heard over the wind. But the single glance at Jack told them all they needed to know.

"That bastard told us it was someone mortal." Bunny exclaimed while Sandman made a sandy fist appear over his head. Tooth just seemed distressed over the whole ordeal as she fluttered her wings in agitation.

"No. It was a snowman" Pitch deadpanned and Bunny's anger dissipated as he laughed at the insult. Jack glared and tossed out Guinea Pig and Bed Boy to the other two who returned the insults, starting a new mini-war between them. It was better then moping but North needed directions from the Boogeyman. Turning, he pulled Pitch to his side. The dark man seemed less then thrilled at the handling but put up with it.

All joking aside they needed to hurry. With Mt. Vesuvius in sight, they found their way to the damaged city of Pompeii. The walls were being excavated and a hand of one of the volcanoes old victims was partially uncovered. Jack flinched at the sight and stepped away from it as Pitch slid from the sleigh to walk up the street. He almost seemed at home in the dark and destroyed village. The entranceway was inside one of the buildings under what appeared to be a once beautiful bath-house.

"From here on out, stay close together or you might get lost in the tunnels. Darkness's Abyss is where the tales of the Minotaur in the Labyrinth come from" The wall fell apart easily at Pitch's touch and the six entered the dark with nothing but Sandy's sand to light the way.

With a huff Cupid dropped Fay on the floor and walked past her. As the Autumn spirit tried to lift herself up from the floor despite the pain left from her transformation, she spotted something that made her blood run cold. It was a dark throne covered in bones and spiraling horns. A darkling, crouched on the foot of the thing, scurried away when it noticed her, the slick tail whacking something from underneath it to bounce in her direction. With a scream, she scurried back, pain leaving her at the shock of the grim grinning skull that spun to a stop on it's side. It was small but obviously human. A child. It was a child at one point in time. Her mind refused to wrap around that thought.

Fay stood with a wince, transforming was like having all your bones breaking then healing in seconds only to repeat the process. The only time it didn't hurt was on Halloween when her power was at it's strongest and she was in full control. This time, the ability had been panic driven and forced, the form not even being of her choosing. She had inadvertently become one of the ghostly hunting hounds that roamed the countryside and forests of Ireland. She wandered away from the twisted throne and skull to search for a way out.

Cupid had been stupid to think she wasn't able to move. Or that she wouldn't try to escape. She had found a heavy set of doors and pushed through them to dart through the halls. Her bare feet touched the marbled floors. The place held a dark beauty that shouldn't have ever been. It felt wrong to think the arching ceiling supported by curved and barbed spires were pretty in their haunting profiles in the murky distance.

Another set of doors led Fay to a room lighted by a flickering fire surrounded by Darklings of all shapes and sizes. Some even curled about the necks of the griffin-like gargoyles that perched on either side of the fireplace, their twisted and fragile looking wings holding up a bar that held a curtain of chains. In the far end of the room a massive dark crystal shone faintly in the rippling light.

_**"You find my home pleasing girl?"**_ Fay whipped around to find herself inches away from a muscled red chest and had to take a few steps back to get a good look at Darkness's face. The sharp features and massive horns were key to his appearance but the glowing eyes were what held her. Filled with a chilling malice and haunting sorrow that held her captive. It was so familiar yet so foreign to her.

_**"Won't you come with me? You know deep inside you, that we are already one. One being, one soul, one sin. You know me just as I know you"**_ the soft words caressed her and tugged at her but she could bring herself to answer. It was so strange. She knew that this being held some part of her. He held a part of everyone. She managed to shake her head in defiance.

_**"Agree with me girl. There is darkness inside of you. And you know it. There is no light without dark, no good without evil."**_

_"True Darkness. But the light will always hold the dark at bay"_ she whispered slowly as the massive head lowered to her level. She was beginning to irritate him. It was visible in Darkness's eyes. His lure wasn't being bitten and he was impatient.

Cupid burst through the door and Darkness spun from Fay to grab the man by his face and lift him from the floor. As Cupid gurgled and attempted to free himself, he was shaken and tossed into the fireplace with a sick snap and crunch. Dead on impact on the wall behind the flames. Not a problem anymore. But the six immortals that rushed in to see the spectacle had seen it. And so had Fay who had sunk to the ground as she watched the chains sway and falling still once more, hiding the body that was now burning away. Spinning back to Fay Darkness grasped her arm and lifted her to her feet.

**"Join me girl."** he growled and when she screamed no, he picked her up from her neck, just barely giving her room to breathe. The Guardians yelled and rushed forward to stop the dark being but he flicked his wrist and his Darklings swarmed off the fireplace and surrounding furniture to rush between their master and the threat. Darkness carried Fay over to the crystal away from the mayhem now taking over most of the room.

Struggling, Fay stilled when her back hit something cold and hard. She was pinned to the crystal. She gave a cry as the pressure at her throat became strangling. A tingle started at her feet. As it rose up her legs to her thighs, she realized the crystal was absorbing her into it. She would be trapped like a caveman in ice. With no escape. Darkness released her neck, allowing her to gasp and sob. Though is was slow, the crystal was still pulling her in.

Jack smacked a few darklings from him before freezing a dozen others. A few that were caught in the air hitting the ground and shattering. He didn't want to waste time fighting these things. He needed to get to Fay. He cast his gaze around the room to find Darkness standing beside a crystal, watching the fight while Fay struggled against a crystal that she was partially absorbed into. His power flared with his anger and he slammed his staff into the ground. The surrounding area froze along with every enemy, frosting up the walls to coat the high ceiling and stretching almost the entire length of the room, stopping short before it could reach the Dark King and his captive. Irritated, he touched the precious gem and it absorbed Fay quickly. With her last breathe, she said something that just barely reached his ears before her body became locked in the transparent stone.

"I love you Jack."

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar. If you can't find the right songs, PM me and I'll send you the right ones.  
_

Sex Bomb-Omb - Garbage Truck

Repo! The Genetic Opera - Chase the Morning

Repo! The Genetic Opera - Infected

Creature Feature - The Unearthly Ones

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	25. Chapter 25: Goodbye

(**I know I'm evil. I'm gonna say it now...** You guys won't like the ending of this chapter. There will be one more and a bonus chapter. Then this story will be closed. It's been nice. **Give me those reviews guys.** I have plans but I need your support in this. Yes, I killed Cupid. He deserved it. He was a bloody moron. )

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 25 _- _**_Goodbye__  
_

"FAY! Fuck you Darkness! Give her back!" Jack hollered and the dark spirit laughed knocking his attack away with surprising ease. Jack stumbled and caught himself but his staff didn't stay with him, having been knocked a few feet from Darkness. Without thinking, Jack rushed past Darkness to snatch his staff, Pitch and Sandy joining together to stop Darkness from taking another swipe at the boy. It didn't do much as they were tossed back into the other three guardians, effectively knocking them out of the fight. It was one on one with Darkness. Jack had spun to face the being only to find him sprinting in the spirits direction. Jack was forced back the spare foot and into the wall as the massive horns slammed into the stone on both sides of him. Their eyes met and Darkness grinned.

**"I know you boy. I know the darkness inside of you. Inside of us all. You can not defeat me. Look inside and know it's true. I am a part of you boy. I'm the little white lie you tell. I am the excuse you give when you can not follow the rules."** The deep voice crooned. Jack smacked one black horn with his staff, freezing it over and Darkness roared in fury as it snapped and rolled from his head. Swiftly, Jack hopped away from Darkness's furious fit. He stomped around and swung his head, now looking quite off balance without one of his horns. An angered gaze finally settled on its target and Darkness swung at him. Jack's attempt to flee failed as Darkness grasped his ankle and threw him. His body bounced off the crystal where Fay's body had settled at it's center. Before his senses returned to him he was lifted off the ground by the front of his hoodie.

**"I will kill you boy. I will end you at the feet of your beloved"** Darkness roared and Jack gagged as the pressure on his neck and chest increased.

"I'm sorry Fay- I love you." The edges of his vision began to darken. He just wished he had the power to stop Darkness from ending everything. The plants, the animals, the kids and even the other immortals would fall simply because he didn't have the strength.

**"NO! You are dead!"** A warmth settled into him and his vision suddenly cleared as the pressure vanished with Darkness's agonized shout. He was released and found himself standing before the crystal. The previously dark shine was now clear and bright as sunlit glass and Fay's body was merely a soft silhouette in the stone. The pretty white light wrapped around him with the sound of Fay's laughter and his name as a soft whisper against his skin and hair. Tendrils of silver slipped past him to awaken his comrades before it turned on Darkness. With quick motions, it forced the beastly spirit back, trapping him and cocooning him. With an angered shout Darkness cursed them.

**"You have not seen the last of me. There are others and I will be back!"** he cried and the light faded leaving nothing more then a wisp of shadows that faded into nothing. Turning Jack pressed his hands against the crystal. The light no longer allowing him to see Fay from the inside. For the next few hours, the Guardians had tried many things in an attempt to break the crystal but everything failed. Even Pitch, who had been touched by the sacrifice, finding the love in his heart at the touch of Fay's light had stayed to help. Nothing touched the solid surface.

"I'm sorry Jack." - Tooth

"We tried everything mate" - Bunnymund

"This one tough rock" - North

"I might not like you but Fay didn't need to die" - Pitch

Even Sandy offered his condolences. But nothing could fit what Jack was feeling quite at that moment. Fay had become so dear to him in only two months. It hurt to know that he wouldn't hear or see her ever again. But they spent enough time trying to bring her back from the crystal. It was time to go. The words almost didn't make it out of his throat.

"Goodbye Fay."

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar. If you can't find the right songs, PM me and I'll send you the right ones.  
_

Poets of the Fall - War

Poets of the Fall - Dreaming Wide Awake

Tangerine Dream - Loved By the Sun

Evanescence - My Immortal

Tcy Force - Chocolat

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	26. Chapter 26: Hello There!

(OK! **Story is done! **Complete! Finite! Over with. End! Sorry guys. **But here is some good news.** _**I'm planning a sequel.** _But I want this story to make at least 150 reviews. We are nearly there already. 121 reviews as of the moment of posting this chapter. I'm working on the new plot and some new characters and more edgy things but hopefully I will have the first chapter planned by the time we reach our goal here. **If you want that sequel, Review as many times as you can without spamming the same messages.**)

* * *

**How Do You Love Someone?**

**Chapter 26 _-_**_ Hello there!__  
_

It had been two weeks since Fay's demise. And Jack had slipped into a state of depression. It wasn't like being happy was going to bring her back. If it was, she would be with him right now. If she had been with him, she would have been proud of Pitch's new-found purpose in life.

Despite what the Guardians had initially thought, Pitch actually had a purpose in the world. Fay was right in stating that Fear was a necessary evil. The right amount of fear gave children their caution of strangers and dark alleys. It kept them from making bad decisions. Fay had been right and it took her death for the pieces to fit in the puzzle.

Pitch Couldn't have been happier. Even if Jack still found him creepy and often got into verbal fights with him and Bunny. Pitch's new nickname was currently Bed Bug.

And speaking of new things going on, Tooth and Bunny had made their relationship known. They had decided they would live for the day and embraced their love. It hadn't taken those two three whole days to make that decision.

"I wish you were here Fay. You should see what you brought out in people around you. You brought them a peace they needed. But not me. I need you" Jack stated from where he laid in bed, eyes closed as a single tear rolled down his cheek to freeze there. Something touched his face and he figured Tooth had come to talk. She had been trying to speak with him about Fay for the past week and a half. She still hadn't gotten the message. It was close to the time she would normally appear to speak with him.

"Go away Tooth" he grunted and rolled onto his side, not bothering to look at the normally happy fairy.

"Mind tallen me wha ye ah callen meh Tooth, Snowy?" The voice had him tense up. It was so familiar but the strong accent wasn't normally present. And only one person called him Snowy. Sitting up he blinked in shock at the black streaked white hair and gold eyes framed by a delicate face as it stared at him from the side of the bed.

"But how-?!" Jack was cut off as soft lips found his. His mind whirled in circles trying to catch up with what was going on. Fay. Dead Fay. But Fay was kissing him. Wasn't she dead? Why had he been moping for so long? Questions. So many questions. But he responded to the kiss anyway by pulling her close and holding her against him. At that moment he didn't care if it was a dream or a delusion or what, as long she stayed with him.

"Jack? Will you please talk to me? I know you-" Tooth's fast paced words had died on her tongue at the site beyond Jack's door. Fay was laying against him, both locked together in a way that made the fairy blush at having gotten in the way. The pair parted to cast a look in her direction. Jack looked confused while Fay simply smiled. Bunny appeared behind Tooth just in time to join the stunned silence.

"Hi guys. Long time no see" The accent was distant once more. Since they wouldn't have been interrupted like this in a dream, Jack knew without a doubt, Fay was back.

"I had no clue that Jack Frost was interested in necrophilia" Pitch deadpanned from beside Bunny and with him was Sandman. The two had decidedly paired up with the nightmares creeping in first to give way to sweet dreams. Nothing beyond opposing sleep spirits though. Sandy had a thing for Wish, a fairy godmother. So that left Pitch to find a personal partner on his own. So far, that wasn't happening.

"I was put to sleep. I never died. Just had to wait for the crystal's power to wear off since it relied on Darkness to hold me. And that other power tired me out." Climbing off of him, Fay smiled and laughed. It was such a beautiful sound to Jack. Since they were no longer alone, he opted to find North and tell the big man the good news. Fay grabbed him and he slung her onto his back with a chuckle.

To say that North was surprised was an understatement. He had sunk backwards into his office chair to stare at the girl who grinned at him over Jack's shoulder. When the shock had passed, North had declared that a party be had for her revival. Her adamant, 'I wasn't dead.' statements flew over everyone's head. To them, she had been for the last two weeks. When Jack could no longer take it, he pulled her from the group and locked themselves into their room.

"I love you. Stay with me Fay." Jack pleaded with her as they laid together under the sheets. The girl shifted to better tuck herself into him.

"I don't _want_ to stay Jack, I _have_ to stay. You're my heart, now and forever."

* * *

_You guys seemed to like the music list I put up and I have decided to put up the list of music I was listening to if I had any playing while I wrote the chapter. Everything is spelled properly so just copy and paste to youtube's search bar. If you can't find the right songs, PM me and I'll send you the right ones.  
_

Roxette - Almost Unreal

Utada Hikaru - Final Distance (English Version)

Utada Hikaru - Close to You

Muse - Supermassive Black Hole

Seal - Kiss from a Rose

Damien Dawn - Your Heart (English Version)

* * *

(Once Again, I ask you to please Review. For those with homework, I'm sorry but it is not a chore. If I don't get reviews then I don't update. That's how it's done. Thank you. Love you all.)


	27. Chapter 27: NOTE! The Sequel!

I'm not one of those authors who will take up most of the top of the page to drabble on about my life, woe is me and all that shit. I talk about the one thing you guys are here for. The story. So I talk a little and highlight important pieces so you can just skim and read what you want. Like this... **So let me tell you, I am still working on a good enemy that you guys will enjoy just as much as Darkness.** I will try to fit either a discussion about Fay's shape shifting or an actual description at the end since one of you asked about it. **Also, there will be a new pairing.** Don't worry about Jack and Fay cause they will still be there along with Tooth and Bunny. I'm gonna tell you now, though Pitch has had his abilities put into a better use then trying to take over the world, he will still be a kind of loner even when he chooses to hang around the Guardians. **If you guys want to see something in the sequel, you should think hard and type it into your reviews.** And for those of you who reviewed already and have done so for every chapter and have no way of telling me whats on your mind, PM me. It isn't hard. But if you only reviewed on two chapters go back and find one you haven't done yet and get up your ideas. **I will re-post this chapter before I reset this story to complete with a few details on who's ideas have been added to the story.** I won't detail it. Just add your names. **Plus as a bonus,** I will give a preview as to entrance of a major new character I'm adding from under the names. Kind of like Fay's awakening in the first chapter. _Psssst, by the way, since Fay did almost nothing but get kidnapped and tossed around this time, she will be a bit more bad ass in the sequel. As they had mentioned early in the story, she was weakened by her fears of Darkness so she's better now. _**But this extra content won't be unlocked until we hit 150 reviews! **A Christmas one shot may be also be put up Christmas eve so watch for it. You can choose the pairing that will be majorly covered in it and it can either be a party or a lemon sequence, you choose. I'm not picky**.**

So happy holidays. Fay and Jack will be visiting you guys soon to give out snow and mischief. ~Wrayth Pariah

Names~

Xaile

* * *

**Chapter Bonus** - _Another New Beginning_

"You can't run from me. I thought you loved me." Her heart beat so strongly in her ears, she feared the man wouuld hear her. They had been dating for a month or so, and all that time, he seemed happy and sweet. She never would have taken him to be a psychopath. The new light was shed only an hour or so ago when she asked him about the strange smelling bag he had in the garage. Immediately he got defensive, digging himself deeper into suspicion. As his temper rose, he drew a gun from the bag and a severed finger fell onto the floor. That was when she ran.

And the predator gave chase. It was frantic and at 2am in the morning, no one was awake to help the poor girl now trying to find a safe place to hide. Footfalls pounded on the ground behind her and she quickened her pace, taking a corner and pressing herself into the shadows there. The man ran past and for a moment, the panic overwhelmed her. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had fallen for him. Fallen for a killer. And it hurt to know that.

A click sounded nearby and she spun to see his shadow on the wall behind her. He must have backtracked to find her. With a cry at his appearance, she fled once more, her body was being pushed to the limit. Soon her legs would give out. She made to the police building and luckily it was occupied even at this forsaken hour. Unfortunately, with her ex on heels, she was forced to scream at the open doors, not having any time to knock.

"HELP ME!" Her cry caused startled shouts of alarm to sound from inside the building. The man was pissed now. If he was going down, she would too. She found her end caught between a wall, a gun and a pond. She made for the water but a muffled pop caused her to pitch forward from the impact. What caused her pain and loss of life hadn't even had a satisfying boom. Just pop. The sounds of gunfire and shouting was cut off as the water pulled her under. She was still alive. Someone pull her out quickly. But those thoughts faded fast as the dark cradled her.

'I never wanted to die. I just wanted to love someone- I wanted to be loved.'

* * *

**I DON'T IGNORE MY REVIEWERS! I OFTEN ANSWER YOU WITH PMS! So when you don't get mentioned during a chapter, it's just because I either didn't answer you, you were a guest with no way to pm, or I did answer you and the reply is in your box. I don't reply on the chapter page cause it takes people's attention away from the story.**


	28. DETAILS! DETAILS!

Alright. I admit it. I'm a major derp. I let my life curb stomp me a couple times lately and I didn't update thought I have meant to do so for the last two months. Forgive me. But I have details on the sequel and I may make a small spinoff with nothing but seasonal drabbles and Fay's mischievous adventures on everyone's holidays. May even include specific characters that are only touched on in the story and movie. First up will be St. Patrick's Day since Cupid died a horrible death at Darkness's hand. And the sequel is coming. Check my account's story list if you can't find it. It will be a spinoff of this title. In fact, I will just tell you the name.

_**How Do You Loose Someone?**_

I came up with an interesting new villain who will remain secret until the story is out. Also, I know you guys asked for more drama, and you got it. I got a plot twist that will have you yelling at me to either fix their problem or update faster. And I know that another one or two of you have inquired about there being a child between the two... I'm thinking about it. But it will not happen during the sequel if I choose to use the idea.

Also, I haven't spilled the beans about Fay's shape-shifting. She has three forms other than her true form. I'm listing them below.

A hound- Often referred to as a ghost hound due to it's white form and has made a name for its self in Celtic mythology while roaming areas where hunting was done often. Said to be the spirit of a hound that had died during a hunt and proceeded to search endlessly for it's master.

A dragon - ALL countries have dragon myths before they ever knew about each other. And Ireland is no different. Enough said. Though her form is rather small. About knee height...

A Naiad - A small sea creature that is believed to trick humans into thinking they would be saving a drowning child, only to be drowned themselves.

Also, Fay can only shape-shift during Halloween, when her powers are strongest. But she can forcibly change under the right conditions thought it is very painful without her powers counteracting the pain. Her being the vessel of Creation does not affect this ability at all as she can't openly access the power on her own.

Hope that Answered everything. See ya all soon! ~Wrayth-Pariah

* * *

**I DON'T IGNORE MY REVIEWERS! I OFTEN ANSWER YOU WITH PMS! So when you don't get mentioned during a chapter, it's just because I either didn't answer you, you were a guest with no way to pm, or I did answer you and the reply is in your box. I don't reply on the chapter page cause it takes people's attention away from the story.**


	29. LOVE ME FOR THIS!

Ok. This probably gonna get me mobbed and you guys are either gonna spam my inbox or throw things at me but here it is. I'm offering a chance to ask Fey, Jack, Cupid, Darkness, and Pitch questions. Only up to about 5 chapters worth. and since the majority of you are watching this story and not the sequal, I am posting this update on the older story. And the update on the How Do You Loose Somebody? is coming. I hit a road block on all of my stories and my internet was cut off for AGES! AGES! Really. ugh... anyway, Start the questions! I am gonna pull some from previous reviews and my inbox to have the gang answer so spam me! Really! Do it! NOW! Or else you loose your chance to ask questions. Only thing is, You can't ask about the future plot. NO SPOILERS WILL BE GIVEN!

* * *

**I DON'T IGNORE MY REVIEWERS! I OFTEN ANSWER YOU WITH PMS! So when you don't get mentioned during a chapter, it's just because I either didn't answer you, you were a guest with no way to pm, or I did answer you and the reply is in your box. I don't reply on the chapter page cause it takes people's attention away from the story.**


End file.
